¿Qué clase de castigo?
by DeloyWhite
Summary: 3er CAP!..¡DEBUOIS! ¡POTTER!¡EVANS!¡LUPIN!¡BROWNS!¡PETTIGREW!¡BLACK & BLACK! ¡CASTIGADOS! –Creo que le calló mal la noticia –Dijo Peter Nah – Dijo James muy seguro de si mismo.Ehhh… yo creo que esta llorando, James –dijo Lupin con su sentido racional..
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué clase de castigo?

Primer Capítulo.

Hogwarts. El colegio de magia y hechicería más conocido en el mundo, habitado por miles de estudiantes, los cuales en este momento se encontraban en cientos de habitaciones que ocupaba el castillo… escuchando clases, durmiendo en pupitres, disfrutando en los terrenos, haciendo apurados los deberes de las vacaciones, entre otras cosas.

Cuatro chicas estaban en el vestíbulo camino a las mazmorras. Venían de herbología y ahora les tocaba pociones. La más alta de todas, una chica pelirroja de ojos extrañamente violáceos, tenía una mirada cargada de chispa, brillante… atrayente. Se movía con gracia y sutileza tal cual un felino; todas las miradas volteaban hacia ella. Su nombre: April. A su lado se encontraba otra pelirroja con el pelo ondulado, sus ojos eran tan verdes como dos esmeraldas…eran el centro de atención. A ésta le gustaba más que todo leer, era muy segura de si misma y, por sobretodo, correcta y ordenada. Su nombre era Lily Evans. A su izquierda, con un pergamino todo tachado y arrugado, estaba Elizabeth tratando de terminar el trabajo de encantamientos, el cual debía entregar después del almuerzo. Esta tenía el pelo castaño ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos eran celestes llegando a turquesa, tenía siempre una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, era la de las ideas mas extrañas y perversas y de sus 17 años parecía que tuviera 10 menos. Un poco más apartada, pensando en quién sabe qué, estaba Isabella. Tenía el pelo largo, negro como la noche y lacio, sus ojos eran grises, grandes y llamativos.

Al llegar al aula de pociones se encontraron con la redonda cara de Slughorn. Al parecer estaba de mal humor, pues cuando nuestras protagonistas entraron al aula cerró la puerta de un golpe. Lily e Isabella se sentaron juntas y delante de ellas, lo hicieron April y Elizabeth. Del otro lado del salón, estaban los merodeadores.

James Potter, un chico de altura promedio, tenía el cabello negro azabache todo desordenado y detrás de unos anteojos se encontraban unos ojos castaños; sentado a su lado, haciendo dibujos en la mesa con una pluma, estaba Sirius Black. Era un chico alto, sus ojos eran grises como el hielo y el pelo lo tenía largo y liso de color negro azulado; delante de él, volteado en la silla susurrando con James, estaba un chico de pelo color dorado, al igual que sus ojos. De sus amigos era el más correcto…o eso hacía creer a los demás; y por ultimo, al lado de él estaba Peter, un chico rubio de ojos azules claros. Estaba distraído mirando a una chica que estaba más adelante.

-¡Eh¡Evans! -gritó James desde su asiento. La pelirroja siguió con sus apuntes ignorándolo, más este insistió y no le quedó más remedio que prestarle atención.

- Potter… -murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que este la oyera- No voy a salir contigo.

James fingió un exagerado gesto de asombro.

-¿Cómo supiste que te iba a preguntar eso? –preguntó como un niño que le pregunta a su mamá por qué existe la noche.

Lily lo ametralló con la mirada y se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

-¡Evans! –volvió a gritar-susurrar (n/a: ya saben que uno esta en clase y susurra como gritando pero sigue siendo un susurro ¿no? xD). Lily volteó los ojos y se dirigió hacia Isabella:

-Por favor… haz que se calle… -dijo en un tono suplicante.

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó ésta, indignada.

-Evans…- Seguía James.

-Porque es el mejor amigo de tu primo –respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Entre tanto, April se percató de que el aludido ya no estaba haciendo escándalo. Al voltear, vio a Elizabeth guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y soltó una risita.

-Eso no quiere decir, es tu novio –le replicó Isabella.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO¡¡¡ES POTTER!!! –gritó Lily a todo pulmón.

April casi se cae del pupitre de la risa y se atascó por lo tanto en estos momentos estaba tratando de recobrar la respiración; Elizabeth le daba golpecitos en la espalda e Isabella miraba a Lily como si acabase de bajar de una nave especial.

Del otro lado del salón, James llevaba su tiempo haciéndole mímicas a Sirius para que le quitara el encantamiento _silencius_. Este, que pensaba que era un juego para pasar el aburrimiento como los que solían hacer comúnmente, pensaba que James le estaba mostrando a través de sus señas a Snape (pues claro, se apuntaba la boca y Sirius pensaba que era la nariz y apuntaba a Elizabeth la cual estaba justo delante del Slytherin) y acabó gritándole:

-¡TRAMPOSO! –puesto a que no dejaba de hacer señas y Sirius estaba seguro de que esa era la "mímica". Al tiempo, Remus, más entendido, ya le había quitado el encantamiento y James se había inspirado en contra de Elizabeth:

-¡BROWNS¡NO PUEDES IR EN CONTRA DE MI RITUAL DIARIO! –Luego, más calmado agregó – Evans¿Saldrás conmigo?

Slughorn, que ya estaba más colorado que un tomate, se paró en el medio del salón y gritó aun más fuerte que ellos:

-¡DEBUOIS¡POTTER¡EVANS¡LUPIN¡BROWNS¡PETTIGREW¡BLACK Y BLACK¡CASTIGADOS! –Remus, un poco dudoso, se atrevió a levantar la mano – Dígame que se le ofrece, Sr. Lupin –dijo con una sonrisa demasiado falsa para su gusto.

-¿Por qué Pettigrew, Black segunda (refiriéndose a Isabella), Debuois y yo estamos castigados?

-Moony, el burro va de último -le dijo Sirius.

-Ah si…perdón… –"rectificó" Remus – Yo y Debuois –April lo fulminó con la mirada para después lanzarle una cantidad de cosas obscenas a el y a su primo. Slughorn interrumpió el discurso de ésta y dijo:

-Bueno, Sr. Lupin, ya sabe porque usted y la Srta. Debuois están castigados…y Black y Pettigrew porque ya sabe eso de "justos por pecadores" –sin dar espacio a replica se volteó al pizarrón y continuó con la clase.

Al sonar el timbre, detuvo a los 8 "criminales" y les garabateó algo en un pergamino que se lo entregó a Remus, que era el más cercano a el.

-Este es su castigo –a continuación recogió sus cosas y salió del aula.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggg!!!!!!!!!! –chilló Lily al llegar al pasillo continuo al aula de pociones.

-Creo que le calló mal la noticia –dijo Peter como quien descubre la cura al sida.

- Nah –dijo James muy seguro de si mismo – Si esta súper feliz porque va a pasar todo el sábado conmigo¡Miren! Hasta se le salen lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ehhh…yo creo que esta llorando, James –dijo Lupin con su sentido racional.

- ¿Qué?...bah, Lup… ¿tu crees? Pero si míralas, entre ella y Debuois parece que van a hacer una fiesta –dijo Sirius sarcástico.

-Si –lo apoyó Remus-, pero en honor a nuestras cabezas –ante esto Sirius se alarmó y salió corriendo; Peter fue detrás de el…atrás iba Remus arrastrando a James que estaba bailando.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-M-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Lunes 02 de septiembre, 16:02 horas. Torre de Gryffindor, Cuarto de las chicas._

-¡Todo siempre es culpa de Black! –gritó April.

-Pero si en realidad todo comenzó por Potter –razonó serenamente Isabella.

-Es culpa de Black u.u –replicó April como una niña pequeña.

-Déjala –dijo Elizabeth con un gesto de la mano-, si le hecha la culpa a tu primo se siente mejor.

-Pero es que siempre es su culpa –chilló otra vez April.

-Pero si mi primo lo único que hizo fue gritar "tramposo" –replicó Isabella otra vez.

-¡¡¡Black!!! –gritó Lily que hasta este momento estaba escribiendo una lista sobre "_Las 101 cosas que odio de Potter_"– Es culpa de todos los merodeadores, y salte de mi vista que te pareces a uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué no van al Psicólogo? –sugirió Elizabeth

- Psi-¿que? –exclamaron Isabella y April.

-Al loquero –dijo Lily resignada.

-Eso me sonó a insulto –dijo April con un dedo en los labios.

-¿No se supone que son 101? –preguntó Elizabeth, asomándose por detrás del hombro de Lily.

-Aja –respondió Lily.

-¿Y porque ya vas por la 167? –preguntó Isabella que también se había asomado.

-¿"_Lo odio porque lo odio_"? –preguntó April, leyendo el "_lo odio porque…_" número 122.

-Como sigas así terminaras llegando a la 1001 y, además, luego tendrás tanta ira contenida que terminaras castrando a James –dijo Elizabeth sabiamente.

-Mejor –dijo Lily.

-Por cierto…¿Cuál es el castigo? –preguntó April.

-¿No sabes? –preguntó Isabella con la mirada de "que-perdía-eres".

-No -respondió simplemente.

-Yo tampoco.

-Nadie sabe… -dijo Elizabeth- porque estábamos tan preocupadas de que estábamos castigadas con ellos que se nos olvidó preguntarles.

-Que triste… -murmuró Lily.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-M-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Lunes, 02 de septiembre, 16:31 horas. Torre Gryffindor, Cuarto de los chicos._

-¡Atrápalo James! –gritó Sirius lanzándole un chocolate mientras que Remus saltaba tratando de atraparlo.

-¡Ay! Bueno…ya que importa –dijo Remus y se dirigió a su baúl. Luego, al abrirlo sacó su varita y murmuró unas palabras. El baúl se fue dividiendo en varias partes hasta llegar a la del fondo la cual estaba llena, de esquina a esquina, de chocolates. Remus sacó uno y el baúl se empezó a cerrar automáticamente.

A Sirius, James y Peter la mandíbula casi les llegaba al piso.

-Nunca nos dijiste de eso –dijo James ofendido.

-Es nuevo –dijo Remus con una sonrisa radiante- y sólo se abre con mi voz, es decir, que es a prueba de idiotas como ustedes.

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Elizabeth.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Browns? -preguntó Sirius. Elizabeth hizo un gesto repulsivo al recordar el porque ella estaba allí.

-.--.--.-Flash Back

_-Bueno -dijo Lily caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con los brazos detrás de la espalda, mientras que Elizabeth, April e Isabella estaban sentadas en una de las camas, mirándola pasar de un lado a otro, tal cual vieran un juego de ping-pong –. Una de nosotras tiene que entrar en el terreno enemigo e ir con el mensaje -sentenció con voz militar._

_Isabella levantó la mano como si estuviera en una clase. _

_-No vamos a ir todas –dijo Lily e Isabella bajó la mano indignada._

_-Y… ¿Quién va ir entonces? –preguntó April._

_-Lo haremos al azar –respondió Lily y sacó cuatro cartas del bolsillo._

_-¿Siempre llevas carta en tu bolsillo? –preguntó Elizabeth en verdad intrigada._

_-No, las metí cuando ustedes no veían, muajaja -tras decir esto las empezó a revolver-. Aquí hay un As, una "K" de corazones, una "Q" de tréboles y una "J" de corazones negros –comenzó a explicar-. Quien saque la "J" tendrá que ir -empezó a repartirlas lentamente. _

_Obviamente la carta le había quedado a Elizabeth mientras que Lily bailaba la conga sobre la cama y April e Isabella hacían un baile algo extraño._

-.--.--.- Fin Del Flash Back

-Seré rápida –dijo tras soltar un largo suspiro-. ¿Cuál es el castigo?

-¡Ah¡Eso! –exclamó James– Pues no es nada, sólo tenemos que limpiar los baños de los prefectos el viernes por la tarde, el sábado en la mañana limpiaremos la sala de trofeos, en la tarde limpiaremos los calderos del aula de pociones, en la noche debemos ayudar a los elfos a lavar los platos, el domingo limpiamos toda la torre de Gryffindor incluyendo los baños y cuando terminemos tenemos que pintar el despacho de Dumbledore.

Al terminar se recostó en la cama y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Sirius y Elizabeth casi se desmayan cuando James se dignó a decir:

-Es mentira –tras esto, él y Remus comenzaron a reír.

-Sólo tenemos que entregar un trabajo extra sobre una poción que se llama "Gracius Elixir" –dijo Remus–. Por supuesto con su respectiva poción, los ingredientes los tenemos que buscar en el bosque prohibido.

-Los odio –dijo Elizabeth y salió de la habitación.

-No le dijiste que lo tendríamos que hacer juntos –dijo Peter.

-Confié en su sentido de lógica, pero si quieres le envío un telegrama –respondió pacientemente Remus.

-Y… ¿de qué se trata esa poción que debemos hacer? –preguntó Sirius.

-Es de lo más complicada –dijo Remus-. Para empezar, tiene una cantidad de ingredientes súper exóticos, nos va a costar tiempo conseguirlos, además, tarda un mes en prepararse y durante todo el mes debe estar a una temperatura exacta de 17 grados, un medio grado más o menos y se hecha a perder, pero, lo peor de todo, es que debe empezarse el primer día de luna llena y se termina el último día de la próxima luna llena, que es cuando se le echa el último ingrediente. Slughorn se empeñó con nosotros, en verdad debía de estar de mal humor.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerla si nosotros no estamos cuando hay luna llena? –preguntó James.

-No podrán ir conmigo esta vez –dijo Remus.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-M-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Lunes 02 de septiembre, 17:04 horas. Torre de Gryffindor, Cuarto de chicas. _

"_Ingredientes:_

_1/5 diente de un unicornio con 7 años de vida._

_Un cabello de sirena de un 1mm. de grosor. _

_2 pezuñas de Dragón cortadas en pedazos de 7,5 cm. _

_4 gotas de sangre de hipogrifo._

_- 2 gotas de sangre de vampiro que nunca haya mordido a un humano._

_1 cuerno de ciervo._

_3 pedazos de piel de culebra (cascabel)._

_Dos pétalos de una rosa negra._

_3 lágrimas de un inocente._

_Una pluma de un fénix dorada._

_1 tableta de chocolate."_

-¿Chocolate? –preguntó April extrañada, interrumpiendo la lectura de Lily.

-Si –respondió Lily mostrándole el libro.

-Debe ser para quitar el mal sabor de todo lo demás –dijo Isabella.

-Bueno ya, continúa –dijo Elizabeth impaciente.

"_Preparación:_

_El primer día de luna llena, poner un caldero de 6cm de radio a 17 grados centígrados, colocar 3 lágrimas de un inocente (recién salidas del ojo humano) y esperar hasta que se evaporen y dejen su esencia. Luego, colocar las 4 gotas de sangre de hipogrifo. Cuando la sangre lleve 23 segundos en el caldero, colocar la pluma de fénix dorada y revolver 7 veces hacia la izquierda lentamente. 14 horas después, al haber cortado los 3 pedazos de piel de culebra cascabel en perfectos cuadrados de 2cm., colocar uno a cada 3 minutos. La poción deberá tomar un color anaranjado claro. Colocar las dos gotas de vampiro y revolver 4 veces hacia la derecha. Se deberá esperar hasta las 12 de la noche de ese mismo día. Colocar los 2 pétalos de rosa negra y dejarlos 10 minutos. La poción empezará a tomar un color rojizo. Luego de que pasen los 10 minutos exactos colocar el cuerno de ciervo de tal manera que la punta este mirando hacia el norte (para esto preferiblemente utilizar una brújula). Sin perder el tiempo, rápidamente colocar las 2 pezuñas de dragón envueltas en el cabello de sirena y revolver con el diente de unicornio. Dejarlo reposar siempre a la misma temperatura hasta que llegue el último día de la próxima luna llena cuando a la orilla de un lago, mar u océano se le colocara la tableta de chocolate. Inmediatamente colocar la poción en un recipiente de cristal y taparla con un corcho de una botella de vino tinto cosechado por 8 años, sin derramar una sola gota" _

-¡¡¡COÑO!!! –gritó Isabella– ni que hubiéramos incendiado el colegio.

-No hubiera sido mala idea u.u –dijo April.

-Deberíamos hablar con la Prof. McGonagall, esto es demasiado para un alumno y además lo que hicimos no fue tan grave –dijo Lily.

-Si, me parece buena idea –afirmó Elizabeth.

Las cuatros chicas se dirigieron al despacho de la Prof. McGonagall. Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con los merodeadores saliendo de dicho sitio con cara de abatido. Estos al verlas inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones puesto que eran las mismas de ellos.

-Ya McGonagall dijo que estaba fuera de sus manos –dijo Remus a las cuatro chicas.

-Si -continuó Sirius-, al parecer siendo el castigo del Prof. Slughorn ella no puede inmiscuirse en la situación.

-Aun cuando está de acuerdo con nosotros –dijo James con un brillo en los ojos.

-Según ella –dijo esta vez Peter–, o hablamos con el profesor o con Dumbledore.

Lily comenzó a gritar como una histérica junto con April. Isabella se puso las manos en la cabeza resignada mientras Elizabeth trataba de calmarlas.

-Evans –dijo James–. Aun podemos hablar con los otros dos y convencerlos.

Para ese momento Lily se estaba golpeando contra las paredes y volteó a mirarlo como una psicópata asesina.

-Tu cállate… -dijo amenazadoramente- ¡¡¡¡Que todo esto es tu culpa cabeza de chorlito, animal, egocéntrico, presumido, arrogante, imbécil, idiota, estúpido, payaso, ridículo!!!!

-¡Eso es Lils! Desata toda tu furia –gritó Isabella con ánimos. A lo que Lily volteó a verla, esta se escondió detrás de April. Elizabeth rodó los ojos.

-Miren, vamos mejor a que Dumbledore –dijo.

Pero nadie le hizo caso puesto que Lily seguía insultando a James a todo pulmón, April ya había comenzado con Sirius quien le respondía con toda su furia e Isabella, como siempre, trataba de separarlos. Remus y Peter conversaban sobre lo inteligente que hubiese sido dejarlas entrar al despacho y que descargaran su "buen humor" con McGonagall.

-Vamos a que Dumbledore –repitió Elizabeth, pero una vez más nadie le hizo caso.

-¡¡¡VAMOS A QUE DUMBLEDORE!!! –gritó desesperada.

Todos se la quedaron mirando y luego murmuraron un "OK" de mala gana.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-M-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Lunes, 02 de septiembre, 18:23 horas. Enfrente de la gárgola que lleva hacia el despacho del Director Albus Dumbledore._

-Meigas Fritas -dijo Remus y enseguida la gárgola se movió y comenzaron a salir las típicas escaleras de caracol.

Los 8 chicos subieron hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del director y dieron tres pequeños golpes. Al ver que nadie abría, volvieron a golpear, otra vez, pero más fuerte. Elizabeth, quien no tenía mucha paciencia, comenzó a golpear la puerta como si estuviera loca más aun así nadie respondía. Obviamente el director no estaba en su despacho. Cuando ya se estaban dando la vuelta, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la cara amargada de Snape que los miraba con toda su furia. Salió de allí dándole un pisotón "sin querer" a James quien se prometió que le haría pagar más tarde.

-Adelante – dijo Dumbledore desde adentro del despacho. Los merodeadores y las cuatro chicas entraron.

-¿Qué los trae aquí? –preguntó Dumbledore sonriente.

-Queríamos hablar con usted sobre un castigo que nos impuso el Prof. Slughorn –dijo April, tomando la iniciativa.

-Ah… y¿de qué se trata el castigo? –preguntó.

-Debemos hacer un trabajo sobre la poción "Gracius Elixir", además de hacer la poción –dijo Lily.

-Y¿por qué se lo impusieron?

-Por gritar en clases –respondió Remus.

-Pero nos parece que fue muy exagerado de su parte –dijo Sirius casi haciendo pucherito.

-Déjenme recapitular… –dijo el director- su profesor de pociones les puso de castigo hacer una poción nivel de estudiante graduado (lo cual ustedes no son) de castigo por gritar en clases… -todos afirmaron con la cabeza- Pero tengo entendido que justo el día anterior el mismo profesor les había dicho sobre un castigo que les daría el día siguiente, es decir, hoy, porque habían hecho un gran escándalo en el tren o ¿me equivoco?

Esta vez todos negaron con la cabeza recordando tal hecho.

-.--.--.-Flash Back.

Punto de vista de las chicas

_Domingo 01 de septiembre, 12:50 horas. Último vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts. _

_Lily Evans estaba sentada en la silla del vagón leyendo un libro mientras que Elizabeth apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas y comía ranas de chocolates y April e Isabella jugaban ajedrez mágico en el otro exremo._

_-¡¡Gané!! –gritó Isabella._

_-Eres una tramposa –dijo April–. Cambiaste las fichas de lugar cuando me voltee a pedirle a Eli una ranita –dijo con los brazos cruzados._

_-Eres una mala perdedora –dijo Isabella sacándole la lengua de manera infantil. _

_-Es verdad April, usas vanas excusas –dijo Elizabeth riendo._

_-Es que no es justo… siempre gana –dijo como niña chiquita._

_-Malcriada –dijo Isabella–. Además, tú siempre me ganas cuando jugamos cartas y al jugar Quidditch es muy reñida la competencia por lo que siempre gana cualquiera de las dos._

_-Pero¿no me podrías dejar ganar en ajedrez? –dijo April haciendo pucherito_

_-¡Nopeeee! _

_El carrito de comida iba pasando por allí en esos momentos. Lily al escucharlo sintió su estómago gruñir por lo cual decidió comprarse algo. April e Isabella la siguieron (n/a: Elizabeth no, ni modo, después de tanto chocolate estaría full). Al salir se encontraron con James y Remus. James al verlas sonrió de manera traviesa y le compró un chocolate en forma de corazón a Lily, y se lo entregó arrogantemente dándose aires de galán por el pasillo del tren, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Lily la cual destrozó el corazón en pedacitos._

Punto de vista de los chicos

_James y Sirius le contaban a Peter y a Remus lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones._

_-¡Ay, Remus! –dijo Sirius sonriente– Tuviste que ver la cara de mis padres cuando me escapé de esa casa –tras esto soltó una carcajada–. Que suerte que los padres de James me aceptaron en la suya._

_-Pues si –dijo James–. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa…eres como de la familia. –y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda._

_Remus al sentir el carrito de la comida pasar por allí, se levantó de un salto y James lo siguió. Empezaron a llenarse de todo tipo de dulces: caramelos, ranas de chocolates, grajeas de todos los sabores, meigas fritas, cucarachas ácidas, pasteles de chocolate… Cuando James se percató de la presencia de su pelirroja preferida, sonrió dulcemente y enseguida compró un chocolate en forma de corazón el cual se lo entregó con todo su amor para luego ver como ella lo partía en mil pedazos rompiéndole el alma y rechazándolo por 2689 vez. _

Lo que sucedió después.

_-Lily, Lily, Lily, eres muy cruel con tu futuro esposo –dijo James con una mano en el corazón._

_-Potter… –dijo Lily- Primero que todo, no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, y segundo¡¡¡JAMAS ME CASARÍA CONTIGO!!!_

_-Eso sonó muy cruel… ¡pero a mi no me importa vivir en concubinato! –dijo James animado._

_-¿Estas loco? Déjame en paz –chilló Lily–. Eres un acosador u.u_

_-Ya, mejor entremos de nuevo al vagón -dijo April._

_Para entonces ya Elizabeth, Sirius y Peter también estaban afuera._

_-Debuois¿quién te crees para arruinarles el mágico momento? –preguntó Sirius._

_-Black, magia va a ser la que yo haga contigo si te vuelves a dirigir hacia mi, y además¿qué haces aquí? Según las reglas, los animales deben estar enjaulados para no atraer problemas –le replicó April._

_-¿Ah si? –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo– Pues, Isabella…¿te olvidaste de la jaula que te regale en navidad?_

_-Agradecería el hecho de que no me metieran en sus problemas –dijo Isabella diplomáticamente._

_-¡¡Black!! Eres la prueba más exacta de que la naturaleza se equivoca, eres un error de la sociedad, desaparece de mi vista –le gritó April apuntándole con la varita. _

_-Curioso, mi madre me dice lo mismo… –dijo y también sacó su varita, pero a ninguno de los dos le dio tiempo de lanzarse ningún encantamiento ya que un rayo luminoso los cegó por un momento. Resulta ser que Lily le había lanzado a James un "_petrificus totalus_", James a Lily un "_expelliarmus_", Elizabeth a James un "_desmaius_", Remus a Elizabeth un "_expelliarmus_" y todo le había caído a Meter, el cual quedó desarmado, paralizado y desmayado. Al oír los estruendos, los del vagón más cercano salieron. Ellos eran Lucius Malfoy y Snape. _

_-Vaya, vaya –dijo Lucius–. Hasta que decidieron asesinar al torpe, yo siempre les dije que era mejor deshacerse de el, no sirve para nada –Sirius le clavó la varita en el cuello en señal de amenaza._

_-Repítelo –dijo._

_-¿Qué pasa Black¿Estas cabreado? –preguntó burlonamente Snape– Tu madre ha dicho que ya no soporta tu inutilidad¿será cierto que eres tan inútil? Tsk, tsk, tsk… hay que ver que el apellido no siempre lo es todo._

_James, Sirius, Remus y Peter no pudieron contenerse. Sirius, quien se olvidó de que era mago, le cayó a golpes a Snape, James lo dejó calvo, en el momento en que Lucius iba intervenir para que Sirius soltara Snape, Remus le lanzó un "_Desmaius_" y Peter hizo caer un adorno que había encima de su cabeza dejándole un fuerte golpe. Al escuchar tanto ruido, el Prof. Slughorn salió de su vagón y tras separar a Sirius de Snape (al cual dejó con la cara toda ensangrentada y moreteada) y hacerle un "_enervate_" a Malfoy, dijo:_

_-Evans, Potter, Debuois, Lupin, Browns, Pettigrew, Black y Black –a medida que pasaba la vista por cada uno de ellos–, mañana hablaremos sobre su castigo._

-.--.--.- Fin Del Flash Back

-Sigue siendo exagerado –replicaron Sirius y April al mismo tiempo para luego fulminarse con la mirada.

Dumbledore trató de disimular una leve risa.

-Yo fui el de la idea de tal castigo –dijo el director a lo que recibió miradas de asombro y de reproche–. Llevan 7 años haciendo escándalo en cada pasillo y aula de este castillo, lanzándose encantamientos, hiriéndose, etc. Es hora de que arreglen sus diferencias, y si para que lo hagan debo imponerles un castigo como este que les hará pasar tiempo completo juntos, entonces lo haré. Ahora, por favor, salgan de mi despacho…tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Todos salieron del despacho sin inmutarse.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-M-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Martes 03 de Septiembre, 7:15 horas. Torre Gryffindor, Cuarto de chicas._

Lily, como siempre, fue la primera en levantarse. Hoy empezarían con el castigo. Tras recordar tal hecho, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Después de visitar el despacho de Dumbledore, se habían reunido en la sala común para llegar a un acuerdo.

-.--.--.- Flash Back

_Lunes, 02 de septiembre, 19:47 horas. Torre de Gryffindor, Sala común._

_Los merodeadores y las chicas estaban sentados en frente de la chimenea. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban sentados en un sofá y delante, en otro sofá, estaban April, Lily, Isabella y Elizabeth. Remus fue el primero en romper el silencio:_

_-Esperamos acabar con este castigo lo antes posible –dijo con voz solemne–, por lo que debemos hacer una tregua._

_-¿Con ustedes? Estas divariando –dijo April sarcásticamente._

_-Es verdad, es imposible hacer tregua con unas testarudas como ellas –dijo Sirius._

_-Y con unos inmaduros como ustedes –dijo April fulminándolo con la mirada._

_-No van a empezar, por favor –suplicó Lily._

_Sirius y April se cruzaron de brazos y voltearon la cara._

_-Bien –dijo Remus como si jamás hubiese sucedido nada–. En primer lugar, conseguiremos los ingredientes, no se a ustedes pero a nosotros no nos apetece buscarlos en el bosque, por lo tanto enviaremos una carta a unos "amiguitos nuestros" –tras decir esto le guiñó un ojo a sus amigos que sonrieron de forma traviesa–, así que nos vemos después de la cena en el gran comedor. No fallen._

_Todos comenzaron a irse cuando James se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Lily._

_-¿Sabes, Evans? Esto es como una cita múltiple ¿no? –seguido de esto Lily pegó un grito y subió rápidamente hacia su habitación. _

-.--.--.- Fin del Flash Back

-¡¡¡¡MALDITOS MERODEADORES!!!! -gritó.

Elizabeth, quien al escuchar el grito de Lily se había despertado, dijo:

- Bonita manera de despertarnos.

-Si… -dijo April desperezándose en su cama– Me encanta.

-Pues funciona mejor que las demás –dijo Lily sonriente.

-Excepto para Isabella –dijo Elizabeth volteando a verla–, con ella no hay método que funcione.

-¿Qué están diciendo de mí? –gritó Isabella sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Si lo hay –dijo April riéndose–. Es tan egocéntrica que así este en neptuno, al escuchar su nombre se alerta.

-Creo que dicen que soy hermosa y que quisieran tener algo conmigo –dijo Isabella ya del todo despierta–. Pues, lo siento queridas, no son de mi gusto -al segundo sintió tres almohadas golpeando su cara–. Que violentas u.u

-¿Dónde esta Alice? –preguntó viendo la cama de su otra amiga.

-Ni idea –dijo Elizabeth. Tras esto se fue dirigiendo al baño haciéndose la loca.

Cuando las demás se dieron cuenta salieron corriendo, mas ésta ya había cerrado la puerta.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Martes, 03 de septiembre, 8:15 horas. Torre de Gryffindor, Cuarto de los chicos. _

Los rayos anaranjados de sol se infiltraban lentamente por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara a uno de los merodeadores. Sirius Black se movió un poco tapándose con la almohada, pero no le funcionó…ya estaba despierto. Abrió lentamente los ojos frotándose la cara con las manos. Al mirar a su alrededor vio a sus cuatro amigos (incluyendo a Frank) durmiendo. Odiaba ser el que estaba más cerca de la ventana, pero al menos hoy el baño era todo de el.

Estaba deleitándose en sus pensamientos cuando casualmente miró hacia la mesita de noche que había a su lado en la cual estaba un reloj de aguja que marcaba las 8:17 minutos. Al ver la hora se alarmó, las clases empezaban en 45 minutos, llegarían todos tarde sin contar que no podrían desayunar. Al pensar esto su estómago rugió gravemente "pero yo tengo hambre", pensó. Sirius se montó en la cama de James y empezó a brincar sobre esta mientras que a la vez gritaba:

-¡¡¡DESPIERTENSE!!! –James, perturbado por el grito, se levantó rápidamente mientras que Peter y Remus lo miraban con odio. Frank en sus dulces sueños ni pendiente.

-¿Sabes? –dijo James irritado– Podrías ser más delicado.

-No tenía tiempo para eso –dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama–. Miren el reloj.

Remus vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca y casi se infarta, se levantó como un rayo y comenzó a buscar su uniforme.

-No puede ser tan tarde –resopló Peter. Al notar que Sirius ya se estaba poniendo el uniforme SIN bañarse se alarmó– OK, debe serlo puesto que Sirius no se ha bañado.

James, que hasta entonces había estado despertando a Frank, se dio cuenta de tal hecho y volteó asombrado.

- ¡¡Es cierto!! –dijo y empezó a quitarse el pijama también.

- Ja, ja, ja –dijo Sirius con ironía–. Que graciosos… ¬¬

Al estar todos vestidos, agarraron sus respectivas mochilas y salieron corriendo hacia el salón de clases. Definitivamente McGonagall los mataría. Sirius llevaba un panecillo en la boca tratando de comerlo y correr a la vez. Al llegar al aula entraron de improviso y a Sirius para rematar se le calló el panecillo de la boca.

-¡No¡Mi desayuno! –gritó alarmado con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. McGonagall hecha una furia se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Otra vez llegando tarde! –dijo mientras fruncía los labios, mientras Malfoy soltaba una risita– 5 Puntos menos para cada uno, incluyendo el panecillo.

-Pero el panecillo no tiene la culpa –dijo Sirius.

-Pero usted si –dijo la Prof. McGonagall–. Ahora siéntense y dejen de interrumpir mi clase.

Luego de la clase de encantamientos les siguió la clase de historia de la magia, la materia más aburrida que pudiese existir. Sirius se quedó dormido apenas poner la cabeza en la mesa, Remus trataba de tomar apuntes, Peter tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras observaba a la misma chica de siempre: una Ravenclaw de cabello negro rulado y ojos del mismo tono, se llamaba Sophie Morgan.; y James…bueno, estaba por el mismo camino de Sirius.

Más allá estaban Lily, April, Elizabeth e Isabella. Lily tomaba apuntes tranquilamente mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano tratando de no dormirse. April vivía bostezando más aun así también tomaba apuntes, Elizabeth se copiaba todo lo que April escribía en su pergamino y a la vez se pasaba papelitos con Isabella la cual mientras esperaba las respuestas de Elizabeth hacía un graffiti con su nombre en la mesa. Les enviaron tal cantidad de tarea que nadie podía creerlo. Luego de esa clase fue el almuerzo, después le seguía DCAO y las últimas dos horas Elizabeth e Isabella las tenían libres, mientras que April había tomado Runas Antiguas puesto que según ella era una materia "muy interesante" y Lily, por alguna muy extraña razón, estaba en Estudios Muggles.

-Aun no entiendo para que tomaste esa materia, es decir, vienes de familia muggle ¿no? –le dijo Isabella.

-Si, pero no sólo hablan de las cosas triviales, sino también de la estructura de las cosas, en que año fueron inventadas, etc. En realidad, es más interesante de lo que parece. Es como si ustedes tomaran una clase de Estudios Mágicos en una escuela muggle, siempre aprenderían algo más. Además de que no me gusta estar tan apartada de mi viejo mundo –culminó.

-Eso me pasa por preguntar… la próxima vez me lo pasas por escrito si quieres ¬¬

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-M-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Por fin había llegado la hora de la cena y los merodeadores estaban bastante tranquilos en el Gran Comedor mientras comían. A diferencia de ciertas chicas que estaban a nos más de tres metros de ellos.

-¡Como los odio! –decía Lily mientras le clavaba un cuchillo (bastante filoso, por cierto) al muslo de pollo que se encontraba en su plato.

-¿Si¿De veras? –dijo Elizabeth con sarcasmo – Si no me dices jamás me hubiera enterado Lily, pero déjame decirte chica que eres de un hipócrita porque los tratas con tal cariño…a Potter, por ejemplo, te la pasas besándolo en cada rincón del colegio, y dígame a Black, no lo puedes ver por un pasillo porque te le tiras encima –Isabella se reía de la ocurrencia de su amiga y le comenzó a seguir el juego.

-¿Verdad que si, Eli? Y cuando le dice a Potter "Jamsie" y se le van los ojitos, pero claro Lily tu los odias… Debo asumir que todo fue actuación hasta las lágrimas que se te salen cuando no lo ves por más de 5 minutos… –para este entonces Lily tenía el cuchillo completamente clavado en el pollo y pasaba su mirada de Elizabeth a Isabella con tal furia contenida que April realmente pensó que sus amigas debían salir de allí rápido o ellas ocuparían el lugar del pollo.

-Black… -susurró como si fuese una serpiente– Browns… les doy 20 segundos de ventaja, después de eso no me hago responsable de mis actos.

- Oh, oh… –dijo Isabella al tiempo que se escondía detrás de April. Elizabeth, por su parte, se arrimaba "disimuladamente" un poco más hacia la derecha poco a poco (Aclaración: Es decir, Lily Y Elizabeth estaban de un lado de la mesa, y April e Isabella del otro, por lo cual Lily esta del lado izquierdo de Elizabeth, obviamente)

-Cobarde…¿por qué siempre te tienes que esconder detrás de mí? –le dijo April.

-Porque se que me aprecias y no vas a dejar que me estrangule –le contestó Isabella.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso? –preguntó April con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Quedara en tu conciencia si me mata, Debuois.

-Nah..seguro me dan una medalla…

Para entonces Lily se había levantado de su asiento aun con el cuchillo y el pollo en la mano.

-Que carácter –murmuró Elizabeth.

-¡¡¡¡¡MIREN, PAR DE PAYASAS, COMO VUELVAN A DECIR ALGO PARECIDO JURO QUE NO VOY A TENER MISERICORDIA NISIQUIERA PORQUE SEAN MIS AMIGAS DESDE PRIMER AÑO, ASI QUE CIERREN SU BOCOTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ PORQUE NI DE LOCA ME FIJARÍA EN POTTER MUCHO MENOS LO LLAMARÍA JAMSIE Y PRIMERO LE DIGO A DUMBLEDORE QUE ES SEXY EN FRENTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO ANTES DE BESARME CON POTTER!!!!! –mientras decía todo esto, el volumen de voz iba ascendiendo cada vez más y todos los alumnos ya tenían los ojos fijos en ellas. Lily, a medida que iba gritando, agitaba el pollo de un lado a otro y se lo terminó pegando a James en la cara, el cual había ido justamente para allá junto con sus amigos a reunirse con ellas por lo de los ingredientes de la poción.

- La dulce palomita –dijo Sirius riéndose.

Enseguida Lily lo miró amenazadoramente y este se escondió detrás Remus.

-Moony, mírala, me quiere hacer daño –dijo en tono de niño pequeño mientras hacía un puchero.

La pelirroja simplemente rodó los ojos. A estas alturas a James le rodaba la salsita del pollo por la cara.

-Me he dado cuenta de que todos los Black's se esconden cuando Lily los mira –dijo Elizabeth de repente.

-Si, eso es porque son unos COBARDES –dijo April mirando a Sirius con odio. Su sola presencia la molestaba.

-Cobarde tu abuela –dijo Isabella por reacción.

April la ignoró. En realidad esperaba respuesta de Sirius pero esta no llegó, Sirius la ignoró olímpicamente. Esto la irritó aun más haciendo que metiera sin querer la mano en la salsa de tomate y esta chispeara en la cara de Isabella y de Elizabeth.

-Tu odias a mi primo, pero todo lo malo siempre me cae a mi –dijo Isabella pesadamente harta de la situación mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. April también salió pero no hacia el mismo lugar, Lily al parecer había discutido con James y daba grandes zancadas hacia quién sabe dónde mientras James la seguía. Peter se había sentado junto a Sophie a hablar en el otro lado del Gran comedor y Sirius se había ido a acompañar a su prima, por lo que Remus y Elizabeth quedaron allí solos como unos idiotas.

Obviamente la salida había sido pospuesta indefinidamente.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-M-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

**Ehh.. bueno xD .. hola! D .. bueno..**

**chao.. **

**Ah! xD quiero agradecer a Vivi-G Weasley por ayudamer a editar la historia.. es que soy desastre con las comas acentos y todo eso asi que grax Vivi.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo.**

_Martes 03 de septiembre, 13:37 horas. Gran comedor_

-Bien… ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Elizabeth con fastidio, mientras se limpiaba la salsa con una servilleta.

-No sé –dijo Remus–. Voy a ir a buscar a James antes de que Lily lo asesine.

-Yo te acompaño… -dijo inconscientemente–. Por Lily, obvio, porque con tu amiguito Potter… -Elizabeth se levantó y salió del Gran comedor junto con Remus. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos buscando por todos lados más no los conseguían.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? –preguntó Elizabeth.

-Ni idea –respondió Remus–. Capaz Evans, ahorita mismo, está atravesando el bosque prohibido con una pala pensando en dónde enterrar el cadáver de James.

-No creo –dijo Elizabeth–, Lily es más práctica… seguro que lo tira al lago y listo.

De repente, Elizabeth escuchó un ruido que venía de uno de los armarios del pasillo, volteó a ver y se escuchó otro ruido más fuerte. Llevada por la intriga, abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos chicos de 5to curso besándose. El chico se la quedó viendo ceñudo mientras salía de allí sin inmutarse, agarrado de la mano de su novia, la cual estaba casi como un tomate.

-¡Ups! –dijo Elizabeth, mientras Remus se retorcía de la risa.

-Mujer¿no sabes que los armarios ocupados se respetan? –dijo Remus, haciéndose el serio.

-Claro, claro… -dijo Elizabeth riéndose–. Sigamos buscando mejor.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Martes 03 de septiembre, 14:01 horas. Pasillo de Hogwarts_

Isabella estaba sentada en el alféizar de una de las tantas ventanas de Hogwarts. Pensaba en lo estúpidas que eran las peleas de April y su primo. No es que en verdad le importaran o afectaran su vida, pero eran tan frustrantes a veces y, además, tenía ahora la cara llena de salsa de tomate. _Odio la salsa_, pensó. De repente, divisó a su primo acercarse por el pasillo con una mano en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó.

-¿No quieres de mi compañía? –preguntó haciéndose el ofendido–. Debuois te está mal influenciando.

-No es eso…es que… ¡No entiendo! –dijo Isabella casi explotando, más tratando de contenerse.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –preguntó Sirius, tratando de ser cauteloso.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que discutir¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que tratar de separarlos? Y peor aún… ¿Por qué yo tengo la cara llena de salsa de tomate y tú no? –todo esto lo dijo elevando el tono de voz. Sirius, sin ver aún el problema, sacó su varita y con algunas palabras le limpió la cara.

-Ya no tienes salsa –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Esa es tu forma de resolverlo todo¿Limpiándome la cara¿Cómo puedo convivir entre dos personas que se detestan¿Por qué no MADURAN¡¡¡HAGAN UNA TREGUA!!!

-Ah… -Sirius se quedó sin palabras, aún sin saber que decir. Siempre había discutido con Debuois… no sabía que eso afectaba a su prima.

-¡¡¡Ni siquiera puedes decir algo en tu defensa!!! –dijo, cruzándose de brazos como si tuviera 6 años. Sirius, sin saber que hacer y un poco confundido, apareció un helado con su varita.

-¿Quieres? –le dijo con voz melosa. Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada y volteó el rostro hacia el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. Sirius, quien ya se había sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, dijo:

-Pero si es de chocolate, tu preferido. Antes te gustaba.

-Antes cuando tenía 5 años, Sirius –dijo, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de arrebatarle el helado de las manos. Sirius se lo empezó a pasar por la cara queriendo tentarla. Isabella hizo un ademán, como si quisiera apartar una mosca, pero le dio al helado de manera algo brusca, el cual cayó en la cabeza de Sirius, quien soltó una exclamación.

-Sirius, Sirius¡Sirius¿Estás bien? Perdón, perdoncito, no fue mi intención -decía Isabella acercándose a él, tratando de quitarle las manos de rostro–. Sirius, por favor, responde¿Estás vivo? –A Isabella se le empezaban a salir las lágrimas, cuando sintió que Sirius que no podía respirar…pero de la risa–. ¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!! –gritó, y agarró el helado, le quitó la tapa y empezó a comerlo (n/a: la cuchara estaba incluida xD).

-Isabella… ¿Qué te pasa? Estas histérica u.u

-Tranquilo Black –dijo Elizabeth, que venía caminando con Remus–, lo que pasa es que la tiene… -Isabella casi mata a Elizabeth con la mirada y Remus se puso colorado dejando salir una pequeña sonrisita. Sirius, sin entender, preguntó:

-¿Qué tiene? -Elizabeth no pudo contenerse y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Sirius, que está en alerta roja.

-¿Ehh?

-Lo que viene una vez al mes… -trató de ayudar Remus.

- Ehh… ¿La carta de sus padres? Pero a mi también me envían una, una vez al mes, y no me dan ataques –dijo Sirius meditando, posando una mano en la cabeza.

-¡No! No es eso. Es algo que sólo le viene a las mujeres… -dijo Elizabeth con tono maternal como si fuera su profesora. Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par, cayendo por fin en cuenta. Isabella, muy concentrada en su helado, se limitó a rodar los ojos. Ya qué más daba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Martes 03 de septiembre, 14:03 horas. Camino a la lechucería._

April iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, en camino hacia la lechucería. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su lechuza; era un ave color negro de ojos azules. Era preciosa y única en su especie. Le dio un alimento y luego le ató una carta en su pata para luego quedarse viendo cómo ésta desaparecía entre las nubes. La carta era para su hermano, que en estos momentos era un grandioso escritor y residía en París, Francia. La carta decía:

"_Querido Thomas: _

_¿Cómo andas, hermanito? Espero que estés bien, ojala me visites pronto… ¡Te extraño¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida¿Cómo está tu novia? Por aquí todo… bueno… extraño… Mis amigas y yo estamos castigadas junto a los merodeadores. Que horrible vida… Nos vemos…Gracias por la revista que me enviaste… ¡Responde! _

_Tqm… _

_A.D _

_PD: En serio, responde, o Chris (como siempre se te olvida, te lo recuerdo: es el nombre de la lechuza) no te dejará en paz. (Muajajaja)"_

April se dirigió hacia la sala común.

------------------------------------------------------

_Martes 03 de septiembre, 14:56 horas. Sala común de Gryffindor._

-AHHHHHH!!!!! –gritó Lily, entrando en la sala común– ¡Muérete Potter!

-Por ti, mi Lily, moriría cada día del año –respondió James con mirada soñadora.

-Ya, Potter, déjala en paz –dijo April con tono neutro, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala común, leyendo una revista de Quidditch. James, al ver la revista, salió corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-Esta revista se supone que sale en dos semanas. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-No es que te importe –respondió April sin desviar la vista de lo que leía. James se le sentó al lado tratando de ver la revista de reojo–. No te cansas¿verdad? Bueno, te diré si me dejas en paz. Mi hermano es escritor y tiene acceso a todas estas cosas. ¿Feliz? –James sacudió la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba y luego dijo:

-¿Me la prestas?

-¿Que la respuesta no es obvia?

-Por favoooooor –dijo con un puchero. De repente, una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro–, y le pondré a Sirius cucarachas en su cama cuando este durmiendo y luego le tomaré una foto y será toda tuya… pero me tendrás que dar la edición de cada mes adelantada.

April ni siquiera se lo pensó y, sin inmutarse, le dio la revista. Luego subió las escaleras hacia su habitación junto con Lily, dejando a James con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

---------------------------------------------

_Martes 03 de septiembre, 15:07 horas. Jardines de Hogwarts. _

Peter y Sophie se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol en frente del lago, hablando sobre cualquier tema que se les pasaba por la mente y riéndose casi por cualquier tontería, a la vez que comían ranas de chocolates. Meter, armándose de valor, mientras sus amigos discutían, se había ido a la mesa de Ravenclaw y había iniciado una conversación bastante decente tratándose de lo malo que solía ser con las chicas. Es más, hasta le había resultado sencillo, en un principio estaba que temblaba, pero luego resulto ser muy fácil…

-Bueno me tengo que ir… Me esperan mis amigas –dijo Sophie levantándose, a la vez que sacudía algunas ramitas de su falda.

-Chao… -dijo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro… con la misma con que llegó a la sala común.

--------------------------------------------------

_Miércoles 04 de septiembre, 18:20 horas. Sala de los menesteres_

-Tenemos malas noticias –anunció Sirius desde su asiento–. Nuestro "amiguito" nos envió ayer una carta diciendo que no nos podía vender los ingredientes, el muy traidor.

-Por lo tanto –dontinuó Remus–, debemos robárselos a Slughorn de su armario.

-¿¿¿Qué???? –se escandalizó Lily-. ¿¡Están locos!?

-No es para tanto, Evans –dijo James con una sonrisa carismática–. A menos que quieras pasar semanas buscándolos en el bosque prohibido, eso sin contar que muchos ingredientes no creo que estén allí.

-A mi ya me convenció –dijo Elizabeth con una mueca.

-Si… a mi también –dijo Isabella

-Si no queda de otra –las siguió April.

-Traidoras –dijo Lily, ofendida.

-Bueno, decidido –dijo Remus–. Iremos el sábado a las 22 horas, el estará tomando el y que "té" con Dumbledore en ese momento.

-¿Y ustedes como saben? –preguntó Isabella con curiosidad.

-Secreto de merodeador –dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------

_Sábado 07 de septiembre, 11:14 horas. Torre de Gryffindor cuarto de los chicos. _

Sirius se despertó, aún con sueño, al sentir algo que le incomodaba en la espalda. Con una mano, somnoliento, trató de apartarlo. Al intentar acomodarse, sintió algo crujir debajo de él, haciendo que entreabriera los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con una cucaracha parada en su nariz, mientras que de repente un flash le iluminó la cara justo en el momento en que se levantaba gritando como una niña "¡Cucarachas¡Cucarachas!", al tiempo que sus cuatro amigos (incluyendo a Frank) reían a más no poder. Sirius miró hacia su cama y pudo notar que había, mínimo, unas 50 cucarachas, y volteó a mirarlos con odio.

-Esta me las pagan –dijo y se metió al baño dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡No! –gimió Peter–. Ahora va a tardar siglos en salir de allí

-Si, sobre todo ahora que va a tratar de quitarse el sucio de las cucarachas -tras el comentario de Remus, una nueva oleada de carcajadas inundó la habitación hasta que…

-Uno quiere pa' que lo quieran, uno ama pa' que lo amen uno no da la vida entera pa' que lo engañen, pa' que lo engañen… (1) –cantaba Sirius a todo pulmón desde la ducha, sin hacer caso a las réplicas de sus amigos que se tapaban los oídos con lo primero que encontraban.

------------------------------------------------

_Sábado 07 de septiembre, 12:50 horas. Gran comedor._

April estaba sentada en el gran comedor, terminando de comer el postre, mientras que sus amigas (Elizabeth e Isabella porque Lily estaba en la biblioteca, como cosa rara) apenas estaban terminando el primer plato. Colocó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se limpió con la servilleta. De repente, una lechuza negra de ojos azules aterrizó en frente de ella y otra color pardo la imitó. April, emocionada, se dirigió a desatar primero la carta de la patita de Chris, ante la curiosa mirada de Elizabeth ya que Isabella estaba muy ocupada con un pedazo de torta para percatarse de cualquier cosa que sucediese a su alrededor. April dejó salir un gritito de emoción al terminar de leer la carta.

-¿Qué pasó? –peguntó Elizabeth.

-¡¡Thomas viene dentro de dos semanas al colegio!! –a oír el nombre del hermano de su amiga, Isabella volteó la cabeza rápidamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para April que la miró suspicazmente.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Isabella, desconfiada.

-No, por nada –respondió April con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras desataba el pequeño sobre de la otra lechuza. Al abrirlo, estalló en carcajadas. Isabella, intrigada, le quitó el papel de la mano. No pudo más que reír igual que April al ver una foto de su primo rodeado de cucarachas con la cara totalmente desencajada. Lo mismo sucedió con Elizabeth. Cuando más o menos ya se estaba calmando, April vio una nota detrás de la foto. "Hoy en frente del despacho de Slughorn a las 22 en punto. No se olviden".

-------------------------------------------

_Sábado 07 de septiembre, 22:05 horas. Camino al despacho del Prof. Slughorn. _

James, Remus, Peter y Sirius se acomodaban debajo de la capa invisible como podían. El mapa del merodeador les señalaba que las chicas ya estaban allá y que Slughorn ya estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. El camino estaba libre. Se quitaron la capa invisible para andar más cómodos hasta llegar donde estaban las chicas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó Lily, tratando de disimular los nervios que la consumían por estar rompiendo tantas normas a la vez.

-Porque Sirius necesitaba ponerse su "traje de combate", es decir, un uniforme todo roto que ya casi no le queda u.u –dijo James burlándose de Sirius.

-Es de la buena suerte –se defendió.

-Bueno, como sea –dijo April–. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez¿les parece?

-Claro, claro, linda –dijo Sirius ante la fulminante mirada de April, mientras sacaba una pequeña navaja del bolsillo. La metió en la cerradura y ésta inmediatamente, tras un suave "crack", se abrió. Las chicas se abstuvieron de preguntar, a la vez que entraban en el despacho. Todo estaba completamente oscuro así que vislumbrar algo se les hacía bastante costoso. Llegaron a donde se suponía que estaba el armario y Sirius ejecutó el mismo proceso con esta cerradura. Era impresionante: estaba lleno de estanterías, del techo hasta el piso, con pequeños frascos etiquetados. Había una escalera corrediza en el medio. James le pasó el pergamino con los ingredientes a Elizabeth para que los dictara. Remus y Peter estaban pendientes del mapa del merodeador por si algo se salía del control. Elizabeth le fue dictando a James uno a uno los ingredientes, mientras éste los iba metiendo en unas bolsitas plásticas y se los pasaba a Sirius que, a su vez, los reducía y los metía en otra bolsita. De repente, James perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae de la escalera si no es porque entre April y Lily logran sostenerla. Cuando ya habían terminado de robarse todos los ingredientes (excepto la sangre de vampiro y las lágrimas de un inocente), James bajó de la escalera con ayuda de Sirius, a lo que Remus dice alarmado:

-Slughorn ya salió del despacho de Dumbledore –Sirius se encargó de cerrar con cuidado la cerradura del armario con un pequeño hechizo. Salieron corriendo por el despacho (bastante amplio), cuando esta vez Peter dijo:

-Estamos en problemas. Slughorn se metió por un atajo… esta frente a la puerta –todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. James, Elizabeth, Peter y Lily, que eran los que estaban más cercanos, se ocultaron debajo de la capa invisible en un rincón. Remus e Isabella se metieron debajo de la cama (poco original), y Sirius y April dieron a parar en el closet donde Slughorn guardaba sus túnicas. El profesor de pociones venía tan ebrio que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y simplemente entró y la cerró con el botón. Tarareando una canción, se quitó la túnica y la colgó en un perchero que estaba muy cerca de donde James, Elizabeth, Peter y Lily estaban escondidos. April y Sirius no dejaban de insultarse en susurros en el armario diciendo cosas como "no me toques, pulpo", "aléjate, cosa asquerosa", etc. Remus e Isabella sólo podían ver los tobillos del profesor ir de un lado a otro, hasta que sintieron una puerta abrirse y después cerrarse. James, Elizabeth, Peter y Lily aprovecharon la oportunidad de que el profesor se había metido al baño y salieron del despacho, mientras ideaban un plan para sacar a los demás

-Creo que Evans debería entrar y decirle algo –dijo Peter–, después de todo, ella es la preferida de Slughorn y pues…está ebrio.

-Por muy ebrio que esté, no creo que le parezca normal que llegue a las 11 de la noche a su despacho a menos que sea su fantasía sexual –dijo Lily rodando los ojos. James frunció el ceño por lo último que dijo la pelirroja pero luego se le prendió el bombillo.

-La idea de Peter no es tan mala, sólo es de perfeccionarla –dijo James–. Tú eres prefecta, supón que te toca la ronda y que nos ves a Peter y a mí haciendo una travesura por aquí. ¿A quien le avisas? Pues a Slughorn, es el más cercano –Lily se lo pensó un segundo para luego asentir resignada.

-Bien el plan es –dijo James en tono serio–: Peter y yo hacemos ruidos en el pasillo de allá –señaló un pasillo al que se llegaba cruzando hacia la derecha–, Elizabeth vigila en la esquina para que cuando vea a Slughorn nos avise y nos escondemos debajo de la capa invisible. Lily, tu simplemente llegas histérica y le tocas la puerta algo avergonzada y lo llevas hasta allá, ya luego lo desvias…le hablas de una materia o algo. Mientras que debajo de la capa, Elizabeth, Peter y yo buscamos a los demás ¿vale? –todos asintieron.

Lily, algo nerviosa, se dirigió hasta la puerta y tocó tres veces. Obviamente, Slughorn no escuchó. Volvió a tocar, esta vez un poco más duro, y escuchó un gruñido desde adentro. Luego, se abrió la puerta con un Slughorn despelucado y con cara de pocos amigos, más al ver a la pelirroja su expresión se suavizó.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Evans? –dijo sin entender mucho la situación. Lily hizo una mueca al ver al profesor en ese estado. De repente se escuchó explosión, por lo cual se apresuró a decirle:

-Profesor, unos alumnos están merodeando por los pasillos y me parece que traman algo. No me quieren hacer caso cuando les digo que vayan a sus camas, no me ha quedado más remedio que recurrir a usted –tras esto, hubo otra explosión–. Me parece que ellos son los causantes de esos ruidos –Slughorn se amarró la cinta de la bata que tenía puesta y caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia el sitio indicado. Lily lo seguía muy cerca desde atrás. Cuando llegaron no había nadie. Lily, siguiendo el plan, comenzó a marearlo hablándole de una poción que ni ella misma sabía si existía.

Mientras tanto…

-Black…cuida tus manos –susurró April amenazadoramente a un Sirius invisible por la oscuridad.

-¡No es mi culpa! Créeme que no tengo la más mínimas ganas de tocarte –respondió Sirius, quitando su mano inmediatamente de donde estaba.

-Muérete –dijo April, haciendo un movimiento brusco por lo que, dado el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban, tropezó con una especie de bastón que tumbó gran cantidad de ropa haciendo que, de un modo u otro, cayera sobre Sirius y el otro lado del closet quedará obstruido.

-¡¡¡Suéltame Black!!! –chilló, moviendo sus manos como histérica. Sirius agarró las dos muñecas de April con una mano y le tapó la boca con la otra.

-¡Cállate subnormal, que nos descu…¡¡ouch!! –April le había mordido la mano-. ¿Qué eres¿Carnívora? -April lo miró con autosuficiencia, tratando de apartarse de él lo más que podía.

-No te metas conmigo.

-No me metía contigo, nos salvaba a ti y a mí de un grandísimo castigo, deberías agradecérmelo –dijo Black acercando su rostro, tratando de retarla.

-¡Uy, Black! Aléjate, tienes mal aliento –dijo April, sabiendo que esto le irritaría ya que Black siempre cuidaba de su apariencia.

-¿Ah si? –dijo éste, acercándose más–, y dime… ¿Te molesta?

-Si, y mucho –dijo April comenzando a asustarse un poco por la cercanía, más aun así sin demostrarlo. Sirius se acercó aun más, apenas rozando sus labios con los de ella. April, por la impresión, por un segundo se quedó quieta, más después, dándose cuenta de la situación, lo empujó con todas su fuerzas, haciendo que la puerta del closet se abriera y Sirius cayera al piso.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA ASQUEROSO, PERVERTIDO, DEGENERADO, VIOLADOR¿TE DROGASTE? –gritaba April, sintiendo la sangre hervir por su cuerpo, aunque a la vez algo perturbada por la primera sensación.

---------------------------------------------

James, Peter y Elizabeth ya se habían escapado de Slughorn bajo la capa invisible y ya estaban de camino al despacho del profesor de pociones, yendo lo más cautelosos posibles puesto que eran tres personas de 17 años para una simple capa y debían cuidar de que ninguna parte del cuerpo se saliera y quedara flotando. Al llegar a la puerta, no tuvieron que utilizar ningún hechizo ya que Slughorn la había dejado abierta. Al entrar en la habitación, se encontraron con un Sirius tirado en el piso y una April poco decente tratando de ahorcarlo. Remus e Isabella, quienes habían visto todo por el mapa del merodeador, llevaban ratos sentados en unas sillitas, esperando que ellos llegaran (tan serviciales…u.u).

-¡Vamos, mi April, pégale duro! –gritaba Isabella, haciéndole porras.

-Ehm… Ap.. –decía Elizabeth mirando a Sirius que trataba de respirar–, creo que… se está poniendo de un color…extraño.

-¿En serio? Buen síntoma –James enseguida fue en defensa de su amigo, agarrando a April como podía.

-Ustedes –dijo viendo a Isabella y a Elizabeth–, deberían estar preparadas ¿no traen sedantes?

-Potter, me sueltas o te ahorco como a Black –dijo April.

-Vamos, cálmate animalito, sé dócil… -decía James burlonamente mientras tenía inmovilizada completamente a April–. No sé cómo Dumbledore permite tener animales salvajes aquí, se supone que nada más entran sapos, lechuzas y gatos –dijo con tono serio como si de verdad no pudiese creer tal barbaridad, al tiempo que pensaba "y otras cositas peludas". Remus pareció pensar lo mismo porque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuidado James, que muerde –dijo Sirius resentido.

-Mira quien habla -dijo April–, El Abusador.

-Ya, déjenla –salió Isabella en su defensa–. Vayámonos de aquí –James se enredó la capa en un brazo y salieron cuidándose de no encontrar a Slughorn.

------------------------------------------------

_Lunes, 09 de septiembre. 13:05 horas. Aula de encantamientos_

Slytherin y Gryffindor, todos los jueves a las 3 de la tarde, compartían el aula de

encantamientos. Lamentablemente, para ambas casas. Hoy, el pequeño profesor Flitwick, montado en su habitual pila de libros, les enseñaba a sus alumnos cómo cambiar el color del cabello, primero con ratas, luego sería con ellos mismos.

-Un movimiento a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, apuntan a la rata y… -dijo unas pocas palabras lentamente y la rata en frente cambió su pelaje a amarillo– voilá. Deben pensar intensamente en el color que deseen. Ahora ustedes.

En un santiamén, el salón se llenó de ratas con cabellos rulados, unas cuantas quedaron calvas, otras, por el contrario, no les paraba de crecer el cabello. La de Frank, en particular, había salido "estilo arco iris".

-Yo quiero una así -se quejó Sirius.

-Yo quiero una pelirroja y con ojos verdes –dijo James, entrando en su mundo personal.

-Si, y también la quieres rata -dijo Sirius con un suspiro resignado, pero para entonces James ya no lo escuchaba…

_Sólo el y su Lily… Besándose, por fin. Juntando sus labios, siendo libres… _

-¡¡James!! Sal de la nebulosa… -decía Remus, pasándole una mano por delante de los ojos. James, despertando, lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo:

-¿Quién te crees para sacarme de mis fantasías?

-Yo sólo quería hacerte un favor –dijo Remus haciéndose el resentido–, a tu rata le salen escamas.

-Uuuh… fantástico –dijo James con cara de psicópata-. ¿Cómo lo hice? –Antes de que Remus pudiese responder, un estallido inundó el aula y de repente todos tenían colores de cabellos excéntricos con peinados estrambóticos. Los primeros en gritar fueron Isabella y Sirius.

-¡¡¡Mi cabello!!! –gritó Isabella histérica, tenía una especie de peinado punk, todo parado, con mechas rojas–. Bueno, pensándolo bien –dijo, mirándose mejor en el espejo–, no está tan mal –Sirius, no muy convencido con la permanente color amarillo platinado que le había quedado, no se tranquilizó tan fácilmente.

-¿Quién fue, para matarlo? –gritó, con varita en mano.

-Cálmate, Sirius –dijo Remus, que tenía el pelo en rulos muy femeninos color verde fosforescente. Sirius, al verlo, casi se cae al piso de la risa. De pronto, todo el salón volteó hacia un lugar. Dos Slytherin's con cabellos "normales".

-Malditos… -susurró April. Los bromistas y principales autores de los nuevos peinados de todo el salón eran dos chicos que, al parecer, siempre querían hacerle la competencia a los merodeadores. Jeff Whol y Paul Alejandro. El primero era un chico alto, blanco, delgado, con el cabello ni tan largo ni tan corto, se dejaba crecer algo de barba y era medio loco, vivía en su propio planeta principal, realmente nadie le paraba mucho. El otro, era un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos almendra, alto, delgado y blanco como la leche. Siempre andaban juntos y, según todo Gryffindor, eran los únicos pasables de esa "asquerosa casa".

James, con su peinado de trencitas, se acercó a ellos y les tendió la mano.

-Lo admito, buena broma… pero la nuestra será muchísimo mejor –tras esto, Flitwick les arregló el cabello a cada uno y dio por terminada la clase. El realmente se había creído que había sido un accidente (N/A: pobre profesor, tan ingenuo u.u)

----------------------------------------------

_Jueves 12 de septiembre, 18:23 horas. Sala de menesteres. _

-Uhm… ¿Qué sugieren? –preguntó Remus–. ¿En clases de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas¿En el Gran Comedor¿En el despacho de Filch¿Jugamos otra vez con las escaleras¿Encantamos los techos?

-Hoy estás muy creativo, mi querido Lunático –dijo Sirius.

-Sin el "querido" estaría bien –dijo Remus despectivamente. Sirius fingió tristeza.

-Pero si tú eres mi "querido" –Remus no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al mismo tiempo que James.

-Bueno, volvamos a lo serio –dijo James.

-¿Dices que mi amor por Remus Lupin no es algo serio? –preguntó Sirius en tono teatral. James prefirió obviar ese comentario mientras que Remus le daba en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! Esa no te la perdono ¿oíste? –dijo Sirius, haciendo ademanes muy exagerados a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en su cadera–. Después no vengas a mi lloriqueando. Me vas a extrañar –mientras decía todo esto con un tono de voz chillón y perturbador, alzó la mandíbula y se quedó mirando el "horizonte".

-¡¡¡Sirius¡¡Nos perturbas¡YA! –gritó Lupin con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza, meciéndose como psicópata, mientras Sirius se daba contra el suelo de la risa.

-Bueno, volvamos a lo serio –dijo James y Remus tuvo una especie de "déjà vu".

-No, no digas eso, por favor –casi suplicó. Sirius aún moría a carcajadas. James suspiró.

-Tengo pensado –se calló al ver a Sirius aún riéndose–, ejem, ejem… TENGO PENSADO –aún así, Sirius no paró de reírse- ¡¡¡TENGO PENSADO!!! –gritó.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que pensabas.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Andas muy gracioso ¬¬

- Aja, continua… "tienes pensado…"

-Bueno, tengo pensado hacer la broma en el viernes 13. Sería perfecto.

- Me parece bien –dijo Sirius–. Eres un genio.

-Si, ya lo sabía –dijo James presumido.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? –preguntó Remus.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti, mi querido amigo –dijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda–Después de todo, eres el inteligente ¿No?

-Cuando les conviene… Por cierto¿dónde esta Peter? –preguntó.

-Creo que con la Ravenclaw –respondió James

- Uuuuupa –dijo Sirius divertido–, el peter tiene novia.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Jueves 12 de septiembre, 18:45 horas. Bosque prohibido. _

Sophie le había comentado a Peter su obsesión por las mariposas. A éste enseguida se le prendió el bombillo. Se le había ocurrido llevarla a un pequeño claro del bosque donde se agrupaban la mayor parte de las mariposas. Sophie se había dejado arrastrar hasta allá sin saber hacia donde la llevaba. Estaban ya casi llegando. La chica de Ravenclaw no dejaba de saltar y gritar al escuchar cualquier sonido, como un pájaro, una rama, etc. A Peter esto le divertía y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa. El rubio apartó una rama y dejó pasar a Sophie, que al entrar abrió los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que estos veían. Habían llegado a un lugar que ella más bien llamaría "rincón del bosque", por el que pasaba un pequeño río y a su alrededor se encontraban unas pequeñas piedras. Habían menos árboles por lo que se dejaba entrar más luz y se veían revolotear por todos lados mariposas azules, rojas, amarillas, verdes… de todos los colores y tamaños posibles. ¡Era increíble¡No! Más aun… ¡Sorprendente¡Alucinante¡Maravilloso¡Espectacular! Peter sonrió tiernamente al ver cómo se había quedado su amiga. Ésta volteo a verlo con una sonrisa de par en par y, literalmente, se le tiró encima. Luego, para desagrado de Peter que ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla así, se separó y empezó a saltar como si tuviese 6 años. Desde el punto de vista de Peter, Sophie simplemente se veía encantadora… ese, al parecer, iba a ser para siempre su lugar preferido en todo el mundo. La chica parecía estar en el cielo pero en ves de jugar con miles de nubes, jugaba con miles de mariposas. Meter, al ver su reloj de pulsera, se alarmó al ver que ya estaba apunto de oscurecer.

-Soph –le dijo cariñosamente–, debemos irnos, ya va a oscurecer.

-Uhm...está bien –respondió–, pero volveremos otro día¿verdad?

-Cuando quieras.

Comenzaron a caminar por el mismo lugar por el cual habían llegado, Sophie aun estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos por lo que acababa de ver. Meter, muy alejado del tema de las mariposas, pensaba en si ella tendría frío para abrazarla o quizás le podría agarrar la mano, pero… ¿Y si se molestaba? Después de todo, ella sólo lo veía como un amigo. Tras este pensamiento, para evitar cualquier tentación, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se adelantó un poco a ella en la caminata sin fijarse muy bien por donde iban. De repente, un grito de ella lo hizo saltar y voltear. Lo primero que vio fue a un oso blanco tirado en el piso. Era grandísimo. Se acercó un poco más, con Sophie agarrándolo de un brazo. Estaba herido, tenía una gran herida en una pata y sangraba mucho. Se agachó y trató de tocarlo, más este rugió e hizo ademán de morderlo. Peter enseguida retiró la mano y se paró pensando en qué debía hacer. Bueno… era mago, no muy experimentado, pero mago al fin ¿no? Sacó su varita y, con un hechizo que había aprendido de James, le cerró la herida. El oso lo miró pareciendo agradecido. Agitó la cabeza, los osos no agradecen. Se lo quedó viendo un instante, cuando de pronto un pequeño brillo de luz hizo que viera sus ojos. Retrocedió unos pasos. Eran rojos.

--------------------------------------------

J_ueves 12 de septiembre, 19:56 horas. Biblioteca._

-Lily… vayámonos, por favor –suplicaba Isabella–. Ya hicimos todos los deberes de la semana, creo que hasta del mes, es posible que inclusive del año. Déjame salir de aquí…me muero, siento como cada parte de este lugar me roba la energía –al decir esto último se puso una mano en la garganta y comenzó a toser.

-No seas exagerada.

-Tiene razón -dijo Elizabeth en el mismo tono–, llevamos aquí toda la tarde…

-Pero, mirándolo desde el punto de vista bueno –salió April con una sonrisa maníaca, casi regocijándose en sus propios logros. Isabella habría jurado que hasta tenía los ojos desorbitados–, ya terminamos todo, todito…¡¡¡TODO¡¡El fin de semana es todo NUESTRO!!

-Te faltó "muajajaja" –dijo Isabella mirándola con aburrimiento.

-¡¡¡ALGUIEN QUE ENVIE UNA LECHUZA A SAN MUNGO PARA QUE LA VENGAN A BUSCAR!!! –gritó Elizabeth. Lily enseguida le puso una mano en la boca:

-¿Qué quieres¿Qué nos voten de aquí?

-Hasta adivina eres –dijo Elizabeth.

-Bueno, está bien, vayámonos –dijo Lily con resignación.

-Algún día nos lo agradecerás. Es por tu bien –dijo Isabella con actitud solemne, empujándola hacia la salida.

Se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, recorrido bastante largo en realidad, contando que estaban en el primer piso. Caminaron por dos pasillos y quedaron en frente de la enfermería, por la cual iba entrando un chico de Ravenclaw bastante misterioso, al parecer herido del brazo puesto que se lo sostenía mucho. Iba acompañado de Dumbledore. A April le llamó la atención el hecho de que Dumbledore estuviese ahí con el, tenía que haber sido algo grave¿no? De todos modos, ese alumno siempre llamaba la atención aunque nadie sabía nada de el. Olvidándose del asunto, llegaron hasta las escaleras donde tuvieron cierto problema para llegar al séptimo piso; luego, atravesando un pasadizo, quedaron de frente al retrato de la Sra. Gorda. Lily dijo la contraseña, pasaron por la sala común donde Sirius hacía algo extraño con unos caracoles y, sin pararse a demostrar la intriga que eso les provocaba, subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación. Elizabeth, sin pensárselo, se lanzó a la cama como un plátano. Lily, por su parte, agarró una toalla, un cepillo de dientes y se metió al baño. April se sentó en la cama y agarró una regla del escritorio de Isabella.

-En guardia – Dijo apuntando a Isabella.

-Me asustas… -murmuró, agarrando una almohada a la vez que ésta empezaba a clavarle la regla por todos lados.

-Defiéndete, sé un hombre –dijo, lanzándole un pincel que sacó de la gaveta de Lily. Isabella lo atajó como pudo y empezó a bloquear los ataques

-Estás loca –dijo. April agarró una especie de pelotitas (metras) que había en la mesita de noche de Alice y se las comenzó a tirar.

-¿Y esas qué se supone que son? –preguntó Isabella tratando de evitarlas.

-Dinamitas –cuando se le acabaron, regresó a atacar con "la espada". Isabella salió corriendo mientras April la perseguía gritando como una loca vikinga. Isabella se escondió debajo de una mesa, tapándose la cara con ambas manos a la vez que April trataba de pegarle con la regla…y esta fue la imagen que se consiguió Lily al salir del de baño con una bata, una toalla en la cabeza y una especie de crema blanca que se ponía en las noches para el acné.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? –preguntó Lily. Isabella volteó a verla, dejando escapar un grito y, del susto, saltó y se dio en la cabeza con la mesa, volcando una jarra de agua que había encima. Al tratar de salir se encontró con el chorrito de agua cayéndole justo en el rostro.

-Nada, que la sádica esta –dijo refiriéndose a April, por supuesto– me quiere matar con una regla y tú –dijo, volteándose hacia Lily–, me quieres matar del susto u.u

-Ustedes son raras ¿saben? –dijo Elizabeth, que, de tanto ruido, se había despertado encontrándose con Lily como un fantasma, Isabella aun sentada con el chorrito de agua cayéndole en la cara y April, por alguna razón, aún la apuntaba con la regla.

---------------------------------------------------

_Viernes 13 de septiembre, 8:01 horas. Torre de Gryffindor. Cuarto de las chicas. _

Lily fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos con pereza, se pasó las manos por la cara y miró el reloj. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, luego miró hacia las camas de sus amigas. Las sádicas esas no la habían despertado. Salió corriendo hacia el armario. ¡No podía ser¡Ella NUNCA llegaba tarde! Se empezó a vestir apresurada, más cuando se quiso poner la camisa, a ésta se le rompió un botón. ¡Mierda! Otra vez frente al armario, ni una camisa limpia. Agarró una de April. Lista y arreglada agarró el bolso que pesaba como si tuviera piedras. Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras apurada. Lamentablemente, al saltar un escalón, se le rodó un pie y calló de boca en la alfombra de la sala común. Unos cuantos chicos con horas libres se la quedaron viendo, riendo a carcajadas. Lily, ignorándolos, se levantó con toda la dignidad posible y siguió corriendo. Al salir de la sala común sucedió algo insólito: se le rompió el bolso. Definitivamente, ese no era su día. Arregló el bulto con un movimiento de varita y volvió a meter todas las cosas adentro. Miró su reloj de pulsera: 8.35. Ya qué más daba, la clase terminaría en 25 minutos. Se ganaría un buen castigo por no asistir. Se fue caminando lenta y desdichadamente hasta el Gran comedor, cuando llegó divisó a sus amigas sentadas en una mesa. Debía de estar alucinando. Era imposible. Entonces se acordó: VIERNES. V-I-E-R-N-E-S. Primeras dos horas libres. Fantástico. Se sentó al lado de Isabella y comenzó a comer sin decir palabra alguna. Isabella le hizo señas a Elizabeth para que le preguntara a Lily que sucedía; ésta, a su vez, le hizo las mismas señas a April.

-¿Sucede algo, Lily? –preguntó April.

-¿Qué si sucede algo? Me levanto, me visto a millón, se me rompe un botón, me caigo por las escaleras, se me rompe el bulto y, después de todo, me doy cuenta ¡¡¡de que hoy no hay clases por la mañana!!! –dijo muy alterada, mordiendo el pan tostado con fuerza.

-Ahh ya… -dijo April.

-Te cayó la mala suerte del viernes 13, mi querida amiga –dijo Isabella–. Cuídate. Hoy no es un día cualquiera –esto último lo dijo imitando a Trelawney. Lily la asesinó con la mirada.

--------------------------------------------------

_Viernes 13 de septiembre, 13:07 horas. Aula de transformaciones. _

Elizabeth trataba de convertir una lagartija en una vela, pero cada vez que lo intentaba sucedía algo cada vez peor. Primero, se había convertido en una lagartija de cera, luego, había empezado a vomitar la cera, pero esta vez era inaudito, se le había prendido fuego. Estaba harta. Ostinada. Vulgarmente dicho: cabreada. Tiró la lagartija al piso y dejó la varita encima de la mesa, recostándose en la silla. Miró el techo. Resopló. Miró las velas de April, Isabella y Lily que estaban encendidas armoniosamente. Volvió a resoplar. Vio a la profesora McGonagall explicándole una y otra vez a un chico de Hufflepuff. Volvió a resoplar. Pensó en lo del viernes 13. Resopló una vez más.

-Elizabeth… -dijo Isabella–¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-No me da la gana –respondió de mal humor.

-Uhm ok –dijo Isabella encogiéndose de hombros, no queriendo atentar contra una Elizabeth de mal humor. April, por otro lado, agarró la lagartija y la puso otra vez sobre la mesa de Elizabeth.

-Inténtalo otra vez –le dijo.

-No, no puedo.

-Claro que sí puedes, no seas tonta. Inténtalo –agarró su varita y trató de meterla en sus manos hasta que ésta la agarró de mal humor, resoplando. Isabella miró hacia el techo como pidiendo ayuda y Lily rió.

-Déjame April, no puedo hacerlo y ya –dijo enfadada.

-Ya te dije que sí puedes. Mira, acuérdate del movimiento. Mueve la muñeca circularmente –mientras decía esto, movía la muñeca de Elizabeth-¿vale? –Elizabeth volteó los ojos. Hizo el movimiento circular y apuntó a la lagartija de mala gana diciendo suave y claramente el hechizo. La lagartija se convirtió en una vela de cumpleaños. Elizabeth sonrió de medio lado.

-Gracias…-susurró

- A ti.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Viernes 13 de septiembre, 14:17 horas. Aula de pociones. _

_Estoy realmente harta de las pociones_, pensaba April. Se estaban volviendo agobiantes últimamente. Y, además, el estúpido líquido estaba naranja cuando debía estar verde. No son colores ni siquiera compatibles. Respiró profundamente y acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Al voltear, Isabella veía la poción como si esta le hubiese robado su juguete favorito y pidiera que se lo regresara. Eso le causó risa. Al voltear y ver otra vez la poción, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Agarró el caldero y lo tiró por la ventana que estaba a su lado. Isabella la miró con agradecimiento.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó April.

-No tengo idea –Slughorn se acercó a ellas.

-¿Y su caldero? - ambas se pusieron nerviosas mirando al profesor.

-Stem… -empezó Isabella–, se desvaneció –Slughorn movió desagradablemente su boca haciendo que el bigote pareciese un bailarín debajo de su nariz.

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada una –tras decir esto, se alejó para ver la poción de Lily y Elizabeth. April soltó un gruñido y recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Ese no era el día de nadie. 100 puntos menos en un sólo día. Increíble. Seguro era un nuevo récord. De repente sintió algo resbalando por su cuello, pasó su mano por atrás y sintió algo viscoso. Al ver su mano, estaba manchada de un color verde grisáceo. La poción de la Ravenclaw de adelante había explotado. Genial.

----------------------------------------

_Viernes 13 de septiembre, 16:32 horas. Terrenos de Hogwarts. Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas _

El día, de por sí, había resultado ser bastante malo, pero esto…no tenía palabras. Al grandioso profesor se le ocurrió que hoy íbamos a investigar a los "animales marinos". Y¿cómo íbamos a hacer eso?: metiéndonos en el agua para pescarnos. Maravilloso.

Las cuatro chicas pensaban más o menos lo mismo mientras oían hablar al profesor:

-Entre más animales fantásticos encuentren, más puntos habrán para su casa. Así que… ¡A trabajar! –decía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Claro, como no era él el que se metería en el lago a pescar… Todos tenían la misma expresión en la cara excepto los merodeadores que se veían… ¿Contentos? Isabella fue la primera en meterse al agua cautelosamente, luego, la siguió Elizabeth que empezó a gritar por lo fría que estaba, después de eso, Lily tuvo que empujar a April, la cual no estaba muy decidida a entrar. Lily escuchó un grito y volteó a ver. Un chico de Slytherin estaba todo… ¿verde? Pero no era el único… Miró a Isabella y estaba del mismo color. Se miró a sí misma…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME-RO-DEA-DO-RES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritaron todos mientras estos morían a carcajadas. El profesor, ceñudo, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Les parece gracioso? -preguntó.

-La verdad es que sí –respondió Sirius, riéndose todavía.

-Bien, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y no tendrán salida a Hogsmeade.

En ese instante, los 4 tuvieron ganas de reírseles en la cara y mostrarles el mapa pero se limitaron a sólo reírse.

Más allá…

-Este será un viernes 13 inolvidable…-dijo April.

------------------------------------------

_Sábado 14 de septiembre, 11:16 horas. Hogsmeade_

Una chica blanca y alta, de cabello color castaño, con rulos bien definidos hasta la cintura y ojos de color indefinido -entre verde, marrón y amarillo-, llamativos y grandes, se bajaba del expreso de Hogwarts con otros alumnos de su misma escuela, Beauxbeatons. Su nombre era Amélie Decroix. Venía por un intercambio estudiantil. La verdad, no tenía ni idea como su padre había logrado que ella se trasladara a ese colegio. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la finura de Francia como para venir a Inglaterra, donde todo es tosco y… poco fino. Ya nada podía hacer. Se montó en una carroza negra junto con sus demás compañeros. Al menos venía acompañada de su amigo Markus Paul. Este era un chico de cabello castaño con algunos reflejos rubios naturales y, tras unas gafas que detestaba, tenía unos ojos verdes agua. Era alemán y, por lo general, frío aunque gracioso. Tenía que estar en mucha confianza para dejar ver "su lado humano", como le decían sus amigos. Además de ellos dos, habían ido muchos otros de la escuela, como Sarah Morlet, una chica alta, delgada y blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos rubios le llegaban por la cintura, era distinguida y hermosa. Típica francesa de la que bien se habla. A su lado, sentada, Lauren Herz. No llamaba mucho la atención pero tampoco pasaba desapercibida, era un poco baja y delgada, se veía tímida. Al otro lado de Sarah, sentado como si el mundo estuviese bajo sus pies, Jean-Louis Beaucarnot, de cabello negro como la noche, piel morena y ojos oscuro, actual novio de Morlet. Lo odiaba. Era su ex novio. Y lo odiaba. Así de sencillo. Esos eran todos los que iban en esa carroza, y la verdad es que entre ellos no se llevaban muy bien por lo que la tensión era palpable.

---------------------------------------------------

_Sábado 14 de septiembre, 21:08 horas. Gran Comedor. Mesa de Ravenclaw_

Sophie comía un emparedado de queso junto con su amigo, Jacob Gustav, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y pecas, de personalidad muy jovial. Sophie se quedó viendo unos asientos más allá. Había un chico extraño que siempre le había llamado la atención. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre llevaba capucha y siempre llegaba herido. Esta vez tenía una venda en el brazo.

-Gustav –lo llamaba por su segundo nombre porque el odiaba Jacob-¿ves que ahora Luxabis lleva un yeso?

-Ya yo ni me molesto en fijarme –respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Sábado 14 de septiembre, 22:07 horas. Torre de Gryffindor. Habitación de los chicos._

-Living la vida locaa…(2) –gritaba, es que digo, cantaba Sirius en el baño mientras se afeitaba.

-Tu y tus actitudes de cantante –dijo Remus levantándose.

-No critiques ¬¬ -Remus se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirando a James.

-¿No te excediste? –le preguntó a Sirius.

-Venganza, dulce venganza –dijo este, al puro estilo sádico.

James tenía puesto una especie de pañal gigante que lo hacía ver como tarzán

(3). Sirius le había pintado la cara con plumas mágicas y ahora tenía una especie de Graffiti que decía "Soy Gay". Esto era lo de menos, considerando que, además, tenía como 50 caracoles realmente repugnantes dejando baba por donde pasaban.

-Es asqueroso –dijo Remus, compadeciéndose de su amigo.

-Es asqueroso que te pongan cucarachas.

-Si, pero tu reacción fue graciosa –dijo Remus acordándose y comenzando a reír.

-Idiota.

James se empezó a remover entre las sábanas y Sirius se sentó en una silla en frente de él, ansioso. Todos sus ánimos bajaron al ver que James aun dormía como un bebe. Remus, más inteligente, agarró una especie de pito que había en su gaveta (de una de las tantas fiestas que hacían en la sala común) y lo sopló en el oído de James.

-Hay que ser práctico –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que James comenzaba a abrir los ojos y los miraba con enfado. Sirius agarró la cámara en el momento justo para tomarle la foto a James, quien al ver al primer caracol, se levantó más rápido que un rayo y empezó a quitarse los caracoles y a tratar de sacarse la baba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía pañal y que, además, se le empezaba a resbalar, se metió corriendo al baño.

-No fue tan gracioso como tu –dijo Remus, decepcionado.

-Cállate, esta foto la voy a ampliar y la usaré como chantaje. Yo si soy malo.

------------------------------------------

_Sábado 07 de septiembre, 12:17 horas. Torre de Gryffindor. Cuarto de las chicas._

April, acostada en su cama con la cabeza debajo de la almohada (N/A: je! No me podía pelar ese detalle xD), fue despertándose poco a poco de sus sueños, hasta abandonar por completo los brazos de Morfeo. Al levantarse, vio que era la primera en despertar. Anoche se habían quedado dormidas muy tarde jugando "monopolio" -un juego muggle de Lily-, cartas, ajedrez mágico (más que todo Isabella y April)... La pelirroja sonrió al recordar que a la final había ganado…

…_por extraño que pareciese, sólo quedaban 13 fichas en el tablero; 7 de Isabella y 6 de April. Isabella movió su rey para atrás, protegiéndolo con el caballo del ataque del alfil de su contrincante. April atacó con la reina._

_-Jaque –dijo. Isabella movió el alfil tapando el ataque de la reina mientras lo protegía con un peón. April movió la torre y… _

_-Jaque mate –su Rey no podía hacer más nada. _

-Seguro que todavía estas recordando que ayer me ganaste en ajedrez –dijo Isabella desde la cama de al lado, aún enrollada entre las cobijas.

-Si¿qué comes que adivinas?

-Nada, sólo basta verte la cara –dijo rodando los ojos–. Hablando de comida, tengo hambre.

-¡Que noticia! –dijo Elizabeth que llevaba rato ya despierta, aunque April no lo había notado.

-No hablen de hambre ni de comida… -dijo Lily con la voz apagada, agarrándose de una almohada, apretando fuertemente los ojos–. Me duele el estómago.

-Te dijimos que no comieras tantos panecillos con leche y luego chocolate y, para completar, después se te ocurre tomar cerveza de mantequilla. No es buena combinación. Y menos de manera abundante –dijo April.

-No me sermonees ahorita –de repente, se levantó y salió disparada hacia el baño.

-No quiero ir a ver –dijo Elizabeth. Unos minutos después, Lily volvió a la habitación bastante pálida y apunto de desmayarse.

-Será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería –opinó Isabella.

-No me digas –dijo April. Todas comenzaron a vestirse y, como pudieron, la llevaron hasta la enfermería.

-A ver, díganme¿ingirió algo en mal estado? –preguntó la enfermera mientras la acostaba en una de las camillas de la habitación.

-A mi me parece que lo único en mal estado son los residuos que quedaron en el baño –respondió Isabella, recibiendo un no muy sutil codazo de April.

-Comió demasiados dulces –dijo.

-Uhm…entiendo –dijo la enfermera y se dirigió a un estante lleno de diminutos frasquitos. Lo abrió con una pequeña llave, sacó un frasco de cristal con un líquido amarillento y se lo entregó a April–. Asegúrate de que se lo tome. Todo. Yo debo ir a hacer unas cosas –se dio la vuelta y las dejó allí. April le acercó el líquido a Lily para que se lo tomara. Al parecer estaba, o muy desesperada, o ya deliraba, porque lo agarró y se lo tomó de una.

-Eso fue raro… -comentó Elizabeth.

-Mucho… -afirmó Isabella, que se había quedado mirando hacia el despacho de la enfermera, abierto, tan tentativo… Y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Pero no cualquier sonrisa, era de esas sonrisas que implican muchos problemas.

-¡No, no y no! Ni se te ocurra –dijo April.

-Tarde… ya se me ocurrió –y se empezó a dirigirse hacia el despacho, seguida por Elizabeth y April, que muy en el fondo también querían ir. Entraron en una oficina pequeña donde todo era blanco. Isabella, sin ningún remordimiento, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a abrir las gavetas.

-Deja de hacer eso…y ¿si se da cuenta? –dijo April paranoica, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Hay Ap, por Merlín¡Contrólate! –dijo Elizabeth, que ya estaba en las mismas de Isabella.

-¡Ash! Está bien –dijo resignada, empezando a averiguar todo hasta que encontró una gaveta de "archivos confidenciales" y, como lo prohibido siempre llama la atención, la abrió. Había una gran cantidad de gavetas con un montón de carpetas de colores con los nombres y apellidos de cada uno de los alumnos. Abrió una. Era de una tal Rose Morrison. La cerró de una vez al encontrarse en el expediente una fotografía de la chica con unas cosas verdes en la cara que no tenía la mínima intención de identificar. De repente se encontró con el apellido Black. Había unos cuantos. Regulus Black, Isabella Black, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black y… por supuesto… ¡Sirius Black! Curiosa por lo que conseguiría allí, lo abrió:

"_Sirius Orión Black. 5to año. 15 años de edad. 15/11/75_

_Fractura del brazo jugando Quidditch_

_Húmero roto en tres partes después de un partido de Quidditch. Se le dio de alta el mismo día." _

"_Sirius Orion Black. __2do año. 12 años de edad. 28/02/73_

_Intoxicación_

_Black tomó una cantidad masiva de una poción preparada en clases que había quedado mal. Síntomas: desmayado. Se le dio de altas dos días después" _

Que aburrido… April devolvió la carpeta a donde estaba y sacó otra al azar.

"_Jeff Whol. Control médico. _

_Sangre recibida: un litro al mes. _

_Última entrega: 12 de septiembre 1977 _

_Últimas actitudes extrañas: Ninguna."_

April pasó la página confundida

"_Perfil médico de Jeff Whol._

_Edad: 17 años._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de septiembre de 1960_

_Alergias: fresas. _

_Vacunación: no registrada._

_Notas aparte:_

_Vampiro de nacimiento" _

Al leer esto último, April casi se desmaya.

-¿Vampiro…? –susurró.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) este..aclaro eso es una cancion de vallenato (musica colombian)**

**ehh..bueno..yo esto lo cuento porque lo cuento.. lo necesito.. es necesario para mi.. xD saben cuantas veces publique este cap? no una... no dos.. no tres...CUATRO!! ..y aqui estoy una ves mas escribiendo este mensajito.. los personajes no son mios (si no digo eso me muero xD) .. agradezco a todas las personas que tuvieron la misericordia de leerlo (andres, jose, silvia,amy.. ya saben quienes son xD) además muy especialmente agradezco a Vivi-G Weasley por saber tambiebn las fuckings reglas de ortografía..es decir editarme el cap xD .. y tambien agradezco a Tati Jane Potter por dejar mi primer review te amo por eso xD .. bueh..eso es todo.. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas: María Angélica Finol Alias: Keka. Por su cumple! Feliz cumpleaños XD D .. Quiero dar gracias a Vivi-G Weasley por ayudarme tanto con el cap, sin ella sería una …………… xD thanks vivs, sabes que te adoro P .. gracias a todos los que me han apoyado xD y Pues, Andrés!! Se feliz!! XDDD ah por cierto.. en el cap anterior, había puesto que había un oso blanco en el bosque, pues es un lobo, no sé que me pasó (feliz??? ¬¬) Bueno Gracias… y bye pues xD **

---

_Notas aparte:_

_Vampiro de nacimiento" _

Al leer esto último, April casi se desmaya.

—¿Vampiro…? —susurró.

—¿Qué de vampiro? —preguntó Elizabeth con descuido. En ese momento se escuchó una puerta y las tres se miraron a la vez. Todas comenzaron a guardar todo más o menos donde iba y cuando la Sra. Pomfrey entró al despacho, las tres estaban debajo del escritorio. La enfermera comenzó a buscar algo en las gavetas de la otra esquina, ocasión que ellas aprovecharon para salir gateando. Había estado cerca. Muy cerca. Como Lily seguía durmiendo, subieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Domingo 08 de septiembre, 5:00 horas. Torre de Gryffindor. Habitación de los chicos._

Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi…

Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi…

Remus se removió entre las sábanas. Sirius soltó un gruñido. Peter se tapó con la cobija. Frank entreabrió los ojos. James se paró de un salto.

Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi…

Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi…

James ya estaba en el baño. Sirius agarró el reloj despertador y lo tiró contra la pared.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

El maldito reloj se trancó. Remus gritó, se levantó de la cama y empezó a saltar sobre él como un loco maníaco. No se callaba.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Peter se sentó sobre la cama resignado. Frank se puso unos pantalones y una camisa cualquiera y salió de la habitación. James salió del baño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

—Apágalo, apágalo, por favor —suplicaba Remus con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza cuando ya Sirius tenía a James contra una pared, agarrándolo por la camisa.

_Media hora después. Campo de Quidditch. _

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba formado por: James Potter (cazador y capitán); Sirius Black (golpeador); April Debuois (buscadora); Isabella Black (guardiana); Camyl Stuart, una chica de quinto año, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono (cazadora) y Christopher Stockwell, quien cursaba su 6to año. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos azules, y aunque era muy torpe sobre la tierra, en el aire se desenvolvía con total naturaleza (cazador).

Estaban todos reunidos para elegir al que sería su próximo golpeador. Sirius, hasta hace unos segundos dormido, tenía una lista de los posibles golpeadores. Isabella y April estaban sentadas en el pasto procurando no quedarse dormidas. Camyl estaba recostada en una de las bancas mirando disimuladamente a Sirius. Christopher había ido con James a buscar los artículos de Quidditch. Un cuarto de hora después, había una pequeña fila de alumnos de todas las edades, con su escoba en la mano y grandes ojeras en el rostro, formando para decidir su destino deportivo. La mitad de las gradas del campo de Quidditch estaban llenas de chicas de todas las edades, e incluso casas, con carteles con todo tipo de frases, fotos…etc., para ver a su gran ídolo: Sirius Black. Este le sonreía y las saludaba a todas con galantería. La otra mitad la componía todo el sector masculino de Hogwarts, los cuales vitoreaban y le mandaba mensajes con la varita a April. Uno en especial le escribió en el aire "¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

—No sé como tanta gente se puede levantar a esta hora sólo para verlos a ustedes –dijo Isabella en medio de un bostezo

—La verdad, no sé como pueden venir a verla a ella, pero lo de que me vengan a ver a mi lo entiendo, no todos los días ves este monumento… –respondió Sirius presumidamente.

—Oh, cállate, Black. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza –dijo April sin ganas.

—Bien –comenzó a explicar James a los alumnos que se encontraban en el campo—, pasaran por grupos de 4 personas. Deberán golpear las Bluddgers tan duro como puedan hacia esos carteles de allá —señaló refiriéndose a una especie de carteles con forma humana que se encontraban un poco más delante de los aros. Todos asintieron con la cabeza sin demasiada convicción.

—Los primeros en pasar —dijo Sirius— son: Anderson, Karl; Atwood, Kelly; Backer, Austin y Banks; Nicolas.

A medida que iban terminando, fue nombrando a más grupos de la lista.

—Carpenter, Alissa; Clarkson, Craig; Darwin, Dylan; Edison, Claire.

—Gadget, Cory; Hopp, Dave; Irwin, Amy; Jefferson, Tom.

—Karson, Britanny; Latvala, Ann; Lemman, Alex; Morisette, Christine.

—McLaughlin, Ariel; Milicevic, Dave; Nickelson, Joe; Orson, Lizzie.

—Parker, Jessica; Quin, Robert; Robbins, Katy; Rockfeller, Elle.

—Smith, Jacob; Thomas, Jhon; Ushler, Jess, Velmont, William.

—Wilson, Jack; Warman, Fanny; White, Bryan; Xion, Lee.

—¡¡¡POR FIN!!! —gritó Isabella—. Pensé que no terminaría nunca.

—Pero lo logramos —dijo James con orgullo.

—Ya, James, quita esa cara de idiota —dijo Sirius, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¿A quién elegiremos? —preguntó April de la nada.

—No sé… —dijo James pensativo— el de tercer año es muy bueno…

—¿Pero te imaginas que se diera esa misma matada que se dio en pleno juego? —dijo Isabella riéndose.

—Bueno, obviando el hecho de que se haya llevado un poste por en frente, es bastante bueno —dijo James.

—Uhm… A mi me parece que mejor fue la de 6to año, la rubia… —dijo Sirius.

—¿Morisette? —preguntó James.

—Si, esa… Casi siempre le daba al blanco —respondió con total convicción.

—Si, tanto así que casi me deja sin cabeza —dijo April.

—Bueno, mi querida Debuois, cualquiera se equivoca. A lo mejor a la próxima si te decapita —alegó Sirius, burlón.

—No van a empezar pelear —dijo James—. Ya veré yo a quien elijo, pueden irse a las duchas.

-----------------------------------------

_Domingo 08 de septiembre, 11:14 horas. Torre de Gryffindor. Cuarto de chicas_.

Elizabeth se removió entre las sábanas y entreabrió los ojos. Vio a su alrededor y no había nadie. Hoy era el típico día en que April e Isabella se iban muy temprano a practicar Quidditch y Lily se encerraba en la biblioteca hasta que el sol se ocultase. Hoy era el típico día en el que no tenía nada que hacer. Hoy era el típico día en que se daría media vuelta y volvería dormir… y eso hubiese hecho si no hubiera escuchado unos gritos abajo. _¿Bajo o no bajo?… He allí el dilema_,debatió consigo misma. Escuchó la voz de Remus entre el alboroto. Decidió bajar. Para eso se puso unos jeans, una camisa y unas gomas. La imagen que vio casi la mata de la risa. Frank estaba gritándole a Remus una gran cantidad de obscenidades, al parecer porque éste había interrumpido una "ocasión especial" con Alice, la cual no sabía dónde meterse. Remus intentaba defenderse vanamente mientras caminaba, temeroso, para atrás, topándose con Elizabeth.

—Ehm…perdón —dijo Remus—, es que me hallo en problemas.

—Si, de eso me pude dar cuenta —dijo Elizabeth para luego mirar a Frank—. Ya, Frank, no seas tan cascarrabias. Búscate algo mejor que hacer —Frank gruñó y se fue murmurando algo parecido a "no me dejan dormir, no me dejan hacer… malditos merodeadores". Elizabeth rió por lo bajo—. ¿Y qué haces?

—Me dirigía hacia la biblioteca —respondió Remus.

—Lily y tú deben tener un síndrome parecido a "no-puedo-salir-jamás-de-la-biblioteca". Es como el mal de Parkinson que nunca pueden dejar de temblar, sólo que en su caso nunca pueden dejar de estudiar —dijo Elizabeth, lo cual hizo reír un poco a Remus, quien luego dijo:

—¿Y qué más puedo hacer?

—¿Qué, no sabes hacer más nada? —dijo Elizabeth con falsa alarma.

—Uhm… —Remus se quedó pensativo—. No soy muy bueno para los deportes, tampoco se me va bien en las artes… no, no se hacer más nada.

—A ver —dijo Elizabeth—. ¿Sabes comer?

—Ehh… creo que sí —dijo algo extrañado por la pregunta.

-Bien. Eso y dormir es lo único que necesitas para sobrevivir en esta vida —dijo Elizabeth muy convencida de sus palabras, como si estuviera dando un discurso sobre la paz. Remus se rió a más no poder, parecía una niña de 5 años— No te rías —dijo, haciendo un puchero que a Remus lo derritió de pies a cabeza—. Ahora me dio hambre.

—Si es que te perdiste el desayuno… pero si quieres te puedo llevar hacia las cocinas —dijo el castaño, algo cohibido.

—¿Sabes donde están? —dijo Elizabeth, a la que de repente le brillaron los ojos— ¡¡Llévame¡¡Llévame!! —Remus sonrió tiernamente.

—Ven, sígueme —le dijo. Salieron de la sala común y dieron unas cuantas vueltas hasta llegar a un cuadro de frutas. Lupin le hizo cosquillas a una pera y éste se abrió dando paso a una gran cocina llena de elfos que enseguida se agruparon a su alrededor, ofreciendo una gran variedad de manjares. Esta de más decir que Elizabeth estaba que se le volvía agua la boca.

—Yo quiero fresas con crema y chocolate, también quiero helado de todos los sabores, y ¡¡malvaviscos!! —Remus simplemente se limitaba a sonreír por todos los gestos que ella hacía. Le parecía tan infantil, tan inocente… En pocos segundos los elfos llegaron con todo lo que había pedido. Agarró una fresa con crema y se la metió completa en la boca, ante la atenta mirada de Lupin— ¿Quieres? —preguntó. Remus asintió con la cabeza y agarró la fresa directamente de sus manos. Elizabeth rió un poco sonrojada. Y así estuvieron comiendo, entre sonrojos, pequeñas insinuaciones y, sobre todo, mucha timidez.

-------------------------------------------------

Habían llegado ayer por la mañana, pasaron la noche en unas habitaciones provisionales y hoy iban a hacer la famosa selección de casas. Ya estaba cansada de ese colegio, realmente moría por volver a Beauxbeatons. Se levantó de su cama con toda la gracia y delicadeza que la perseguía en cada uno de sus movimientos, siempre fríos y muy calculados, y se metió a bañar. Ya bañada y vestida, se encontró con su amigo Markus en una pequeña salita. El parecía estar como ella, un tanto amargado. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, Amélie?

—¿Se puede saber para qué preguntas? —respondió con acidez.

—Por cordialidad —contestó serenamente.

Una señora alta, delgada, y con unas cuantas arrugas, llegó a la sala llamando la atención de todos.

—Buenos días, soy la profesora McGonagall. Como ya deben saber, hoy será la ceremonia de selección de las casas, por favor pasen por aquí —dijo, indicándoles una puerta a su derecha.

Todos siguieron sus instrucciones y llegaron a una gran sala con cuatro largas mesas y con una más al final, donde se sentaban los profesores. Se quedó perdida viendo una gran cantidad de detalles como, por ejemplo, el cielo encantado. Creía poder decir que era una de las pocas cosas que hasta ahora le había agradado de Hogwarts. Estuvo pensando en muchas cosas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando escuchó que la nombraban. Se sentó en el pequeño banquito y se puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza ante la mirada curiosa de todos los alumnos. El sombrero empezó a decir incoherencias a las cuales tampoco prestó mucha atención, algo de valorar más la sencillez y disminuir en arrogancia. Como sea.

—¡¡GRYFFINDOR!! —gritó el sombrero, por fin. Se dirigió hacia su mesa sin mucho interés, en donde todos aplaudían y vitoreaban con ánimos. Se sentó al lado de una chica pelirroja que no parecía estar muy pendiente de la situación, incluso intuía que no se percataba de su presencia. Al lado de ésta se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros que le saludaba con la mano. Le respondió el gesto con una simple sonrisa. En frente estaba sentada otra pelirroja y una chica de ojos celestes, ambas riéndose a carcajadas. No les prestó mucha atención. Poco tiempo después, escuchó el nombre de Markus y volteó a ver, riéndose al ver que él tenía prácticamente los mismos gestos que ella. Se puso el sombrero con algo de asco, seguro pensando algo como "Esto se lo ha puesto más de media humanidad, pasaré toda la tarde lavándome el cabello". Su mirada se conectó con la de él, quien le hizo ver que sus pensamientos no estaban tan fuera de la realidad. El sombrero lo nombró Gryffindor y él, lo más pronto que pudo, se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se fue a sentar junto con Amélie.

—Por los menos quedamos en la misma casa —dijo, tocándose el cabello con preocupación.

—Déjame decirte que me preocupan esas tendencias narcisistas —dijo Amélie burlonamente.

—Deja mis tendencias narcisistas quietas que yo no me meto con tus tendencias de superioridad —dijo éste a la defensiva.

—Es que si fueran esas las únicas que tuvieras… —dijo, haciendo alusión sobre algo que, bien sabía, él entendería.

—Con mis tendencias homosexuales tampoco te metas —dijo muy directamente, aunque quizás más alto de lo que debería puesto a que la chica pelirroja de al lado casi se atora con el jugo de calabaza.

------------------------------------------------

—¡Hey¡Paul! —trataba Jeff de despertar a su amigo de una especie de ensoñación.

—¿Qué quieres, Jeff? —preguntó éste algo enojado.

—No, nada, es que me aburría —respondió inocentemente.

—¿Para eso me sacaste de mis pensamientos? —preguntó aun más enojado.

—Eres mi amigo, estás en el deber de entretenerme. A menos, claro, que te guste más pasar el tiempo mirando a la nueva del intercambio… —dijo con voz falsamente confidencial.

—Muérete —dijo éste como única respuesta.

—Como quisiera complacerte pero es que honestamente no puedo. ¿Me creerías si te digo que soy inmortal? —dijo fingiendo gesto de asombro. Alejandro no pudo más que reírse, qué se le iba a hacer.

----------------------------------------------

Cada quien se encontraba en sus propios asuntos sin percatarse de la ausencia de dos personas que, realmente, no conocían…

---------------------------------------------

Luxabis terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa algo apresurado. Quizás nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición pero él sí, y eso no le inspiraba nada bueno. Salió del gran comedor y empezó a seguirlos con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas en el castillo. Realmente era sorprendente, ni siquiera él conocía esa área del colegio. Entraron en una pequeña trampilla y cerraron con llave, por lo que no pudo seguirlos más. Aun así podía escuchar lo que decían.

—Te diste cuenta de…. —dijo una voz gruesa de hombre.

—Shh… —lo silenció la otra persona.

---------------------------------------------

Peter estaba entretenido mirando el Mapa del Merodeador mientras comía distraídamente algunas papas fritas.

—Peter —dijo Remus—, no muestres el mapa tan descaradamente.

—¿Quién se va a dar cuenta? —respondió éste—. Sólo parece un viejo pergamino… —al terminar de decir esta frase, se paró al ver tres nombres en una parte del castillo que creía que sólo ellos conocían—. Moony… mira —dijo, señalándole esa parte del mapa. Lupin le arrebató el mapa de las manos y se quedó viéndolo detenidamente.

—Al parecer no somos los únicos que sabemos todas las ubicaciones de este castillo —dijo pensativo.

—-¿No te parece extraño que mientras todos estamos acá ellos estén allá? —preguntó Peter, levemente preocupado.

—¿Por qué habría de parecerme extraño? James y Sirius tampoco están acá y no por eso significan algún peligro…

—Ellos están castigados.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó Remus, extrañado—. ¿Y por qué?

—No lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué otra razón estarían ellos en el despacho de Slughorn? —preguntó Peter ingenuo. Remus sonrió de medio lado.

—Créeme que no precisamente por un castigo, mi querido Colagusano.

----------------------------------------------------

_Lunes 16 de septiembre, 15:03 horas. Sala común de Gryffindor._

—¡Que te digo que es vampiro! —dijo April gritando lo más que le permitía el susurro.

—Pero… ¿estás segura? —volvió a preguntar una histérica Lily.

—Que si —dijo Elizabeth, harta de la situación. Isabella, sin embargo, no decía nada al respecto.

–Pero¿cómo puede haber un vampiro entre nosotros? —preguntó Lily escandalizada— Eso es imposible, es poco moral. Podría volverse peligroso y éste es un colegio lleno de alumnos. ¡Por Merlín! —April rodó los ojos.

—El punto no es cuantas reglas éticas rompa, Lily —dijo.

—No, pero… —iba a replicar mas Isabella no la dejó.

—No, pero da igual… —luego miró a April—. Dices que había un registro de que le pasaban sangre, por lo tanto, obviamente, él no muerde a humanos para alimentarse… Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera haya mordido a un humano en toda su vida, y si es así… —dijo, aun meditando su propia teoría— sólo tendríamos que quitarle un poco de sangre para nuestra poción…

—¡Eso es! —dijo Elizabeth, casi bailando— pero¿cómo vamos a hacer que nos dé de su sangre? —preguntó.

—No se la vamos a pedir… —dijo Isabella con poca paciencia, imaginándose una escena en la que ella se sentaba al lado de él y le decía "Hola, bonita día¿no? Mira, sé que no te conozco mucho, pero… ¿podrías prestarme un poco de tu sangre para cumplir un castigo?". Imaginar la cara que él pondría hizo que soltara una larga carcajada ante Lily, Elizabeth y April, que la miraban expectantes—. Olvídenlo —dijo e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—¿Y cómo se la vamos a quitar? —preguntó Lily—. ¿Lo vamos a amordazar, sedar y borrar la memoria?

—No, Lily, eso es demasiado agresivo… perderíamos la clase —dijo April en tono de burla.

—A nosotras no nos importa cómo conseguirla, nosotras conseguimos la información —April carraspeó ante este último comentario—. Bueno, April consiguió la información —se corrigió Isabella—. Que los merodeadores creen su propio plan. Me gustaría imaginármelos detrás de Whol con una jeringa —ante este comentario, todas rieron.

-----------------------------------------------

_Lunes 16 de septiembre, 17:29 horas. Aula de clases de Historia de la magia. _

Sonó el timbre. Por fin. Bendito timbre que se daba lugar entre el silencio sepulcral y la voz monótona del profesor Binns. Levantó con pesadez la cabeza del pupitre y se pasó la mano por el rebelde cabello, dándose cuenta de que no veía nada… ¿Dónde estaban sus gafas? Tanteó un poco a su alrededor, sin conseguirlas.

—Ciego, toma —dijo Sirius, sonriente, pasándole sus anteojos. James los agarró y se los puso, todo volviendo a tomar forma.

—Gracias —los cuatro tenían ciertas cosas que hacer por lo cual ninguno había hecho planes para ese día. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron a la Sala de Menesteres. Al llegar, se encontraron con una habitación completamente roja y dorada, hasta casi parecía la sala común de Gryffindor. Tenía una chimenea (aunque, sinceramente, no sabían para qué estaba, puesto a que aun se encontraban en las últimas oleadas de calor del verano), unos cuantos sofás puestos al azar, un estante lleno de libros y algunos extraños instrumentos colocados en una pequeña mesita. Sirius de inmediato se recostó en el sofá y cerró con fuerza los ojos, como queriendo visualizar algo. Al instante apareció una mesa llena de comida en una esquina de la habitación.

—Sirius, no vinimos a comer… —dijo Remus, pero la mirada de James y el sonido de las tripas de Peter le dieron a entender que, efectivamente, si iban a comer. Sus amigos, sin pensárselo mucho, se lanzaron sobre la comida. El simplemente se comió algunas galletas. Cuando hubieron terminado, se pusieron a trabajar. Era su nuevo prototipo, pero esta vez no era para bromas. Esta vez era para algo serio, muy serio. Desde hacía días (y sabían que no eran los únicos) habían estado investigando sobre los del intercambio. Eran raros, sumamente raros… Sirius afirmaba que se traían algo entre manos a lo que Remus, siendo más sensato, decía que estaban dejando volar demasiado su imaginación. Quizás eran extraños, si, pero no por eso estaban haciendo algo que resultara una amenaza…

—Bien —dijo James—. La semana pasada me robé unos cuantos libros del despacho de Slughorn. Resulta que al parecer le gustan bastante las artes oscuras…

—Si —le siguió Sirius—, y a pesar de que nosotros no nos vayamos demasiado por ese lado, ojeando un poco para algunas bromas, conseguimos algo…

—…que precisamente nos pueden ayudar con estos "inofensivos" nuevos alumnos, principalmente con Jean-Louis que para mi es la rata mayor —prosiguió James. Peter lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno: gusano, sabandija, puerco… Lo que quieras —se corrigió James mientras le pasaba a Remus unas hojas amarillentas.

—¿Qué es…?

—Un hechizo —respondió Sirius antes de que Remus logrará formular la pregunta.

—Pero… se ve complicado —respondió éste.

—Para nada —dijo James—. Nuestro querido Peter —dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda— va a tener mucho que ver en este plan…

—¿Yo¿En qué? —preguntó, no muy confiado.

—Pues, verás, querida ratita —dijo Sirius—. Necesitamos un cabello, una prenda de vestir y una foto de la persona en que queremos poner en práctica el hechizo…

—Tomarle la foto no va a ser difícil¿verdad, Remusín? —dijo James mirando a Lupin, quien soltó un suspiro y murmuró algo como "supongo que no".

—Genial —dijo Sirius—. Hasta ahí, pan comido. Ahora, el cabello y la prenda de vestir es todito trabajo tuyo.

—¿Cómo quieren que yo…?

—Sencillo —respondió James—. Sólo tienes que tomar tu forma de rata para así robarle uno que otro pelito y el reloj. Vi que usa uno muy fino…

—Exacto —dijo Sirius—. Con tu forma de rata no tiene que saber que fuiste tu, y de paso le damos su sustito —esto último lo dijo riéndose.

—Pero eso no es todo —dijo Remus—. Como toda magia negra, no es gratuita. Van a tener que darle de su sangre… y si tardan mucho tiempo, lo pueden matar…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó James.

—A que la magia negra va a ir consumiendo su sangre poco a poco y que si se tardan, pues… simplemente se queda sin sangre —respondió Remus.

—Tu tranquilo, Lunático —dijo Sirius—. Sólo necesitamos un par de días, nos da unas cuantas pistas y ¡listo!

—El plan se pone en práctica mañana mismo —dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Los quiero listos…

-----------------------------------------------------

_Martes 17 de septiembre, 6:20 horas. Torre de Gryffindor. Cuarto de las chicas_

April se levantó de la cama rápidamente, sin alguna pizca de pereza o de sueño. Todo eso lo había dejado atrás, abandonado entre las sábanas de su cama. Sabía que día era hoy, era un día especial… muy especial. Se metió a bañar aprovechando que las demás seguían durmiendo (entre ellas la nueva); aún era muy temprano para despertarlas. Mientras el agua se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, inconscientemente, tarareaba una canción. No tenía idea de dónde la había escuchado pero el ritmo era pegajoso y pronto comenzó a bailarla. Estaba de buen humor, no era cualquier día como los demás en los que siempre había algo obstaculizando su mente… ya fuera un examen, Black, un castigo, un trabajo, Black, los merodeadores, alguna broma… o Black.

Terminó de bañarse, colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra enrollada en su cabeza. Comenzó a vestirse y al estar lista vio el reloj. Seguía siendo demasiado temprano. Sin embargo, más por aburrimiento que por malicia, las despertó. Por muy raro que parezca, Isabella fue a la que menos le costó levantarse, por el contrario. Apenas al sentir la voz de April en su oído, se levantó como un resorte y salió corriendo al baño. April sonrió de medio lado, no había que tener legeremancia para interpretar esa reacción. Su amiga también sabía que día era y seguro que hasta había estado llevando la cuenta.

Lily y Elizabeth opusieron más resistencia, pero a la final, entre quejas, terminaron por despertarse. Alice ya ni dormía allí, incluso había estado tentada a ofrecerle su cama a la nueva pero que va, Lily casi destroza sus pobres costillas que debían durar algunos 60 años más, así que mejor cuidarlas. La francesa, o nueva, o Amélie, como quisieran llamarla, también se despertó, pero ella si que lo hizo sola. Nunca había necesidad de despertarla, parecía tener una especie de reloj despertador dentro de la cabeza… siempre tan calculadora. Hasta había llegado a pensar que ni siquiera dormía, pero luego de un tiempo la idea le pareció demasiado absurda.

Al estar todas listas, bajaron a la sala (incluyendo a la nueva que, muy alejadita y todo, no se quería perder por el castillo buscando las aulas de clases. Aún cuando ya más o menos se las sabía, para ella todos los pasillos eran igualitos: piedra, armaduras, velas, cuadros raros…). Remus casi se le tira a Elizabeth encima, captando la total atención de April, Isabella y Lily, quienes no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa pícara adornara sus rostros, las mismas que Elizabeth ya luego les reprocharía.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo.

—¿Si¿Qué, exactamente? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Tienes una cámara fotográfica?

—¿Eh? —dijo Elizabeth sin entender—. ¿Para qué?

—Para algo, no puedo explicarte… —dijo apresurado.

—Uhm, está bien. Yo no tengo una pero mi hermana si…

—¿Se la podrías pedir?

—Si no queda más remedio —dijo rodando los ojos. Remus rió un poco.

Las 5 chicas bajaron junto con Remus hacia el Gran Comedor donde Elizabeth, no muy convencida, se acercó hasta su hermana que estaba en unas sillas más allá con sus amigos. Si, había olvidado mencionar ese detalle sobre la vida de Elizabeth. Tiene una hermana que es casi la copia de ella, aunque ambas lo nieguen con vehemencia. Está cursando su cuarto año en Hogwarts y, según Elizabeth, es una completa molestia.

—Lauren¿tienes un segundo? —dijo tocándole el hombro. Esta, que tampoco tenía muy buen concepto de su hermana mayor (aunque sus compañeros de clases insistían en que estaba bien "buena"), se levantó con un poco de mal humor.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con lo brazos cruzados.

—Tu cámara fotográfica.

—¿Y para qué la quieres?

—Para tomar fotos ¿no? —dijo rodando los ojos, un poco exasperada.

—Aja… Bueno, pero te la doy después de la cena…

—No. Ya.

—Te dije que después de la cena… —dijo, y sin más se fue otra vez a donde sus amigos estaban reunidos. _Esta generación_, pensó Elizabeth resignada y se fue a desayunar. De todos modos, no veía el porqué Remus pudiese necesitar una cámara muy urgentemente a la hora del desayuno. Al sentarse en la mesa vio algo raro: April e Isabella estaban de muy buen humor.

—¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? —preguntó. April, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se servía jugo de calabaza, respondió:

—¡¡Me pasa que hoy llega mi hermano!! Ahora¿a ella? Pues, no sé… aunque supongo que no tendrá nada que ver con lo mismo¿verdad? —dijo y le picó un ojo. Tras esto, Lily y Elizabeth rieron e Isabella las miró mosqueada sin siquiera inmutarse.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Martes 17 de septiembre, 10:07 horas. Suiza_

Thomas Debuois, un chico sumamente alto, delgado, de cabello tan rojo como el fuego y ojos verde agua, se encontraba en su departamento en Suiza ordenando algunas cosas cuando de repente suena el timbre. Va hacia la puerta y abre. Una rubia, alta, delgada y con muchas curvas, se le tira encima.

—Hola mi Tommy bello¿cómo estás? —dice dándole un sonoro beso.

—Hola Andrew. Bien¿y tú? —responde sin mucho ánimo.

—Bien —dice Andrew, su novia, con un tono completamente diferente al de él—. Mira¿sabes que estuve pensado anoche? Que en vez de dejarte ir tan solito para Inglaterra, te voy acompañar —a Thomas se le contrajo la expresión completamente.

—¿Qué? Pero si voy a visitar a mi hermana¿qué vas a ir a hacer allá?

—Pues, obvio —dice ella con una risita ridícula—, acompañarte. Y, además, así me presentas a tu hermanita, ya que hablas tanto de ella… —Thomas suelta un suspiro de resignación.

—Uhm… Bueno, el traslador está listo para las 6, llega diez minutos antes.

—OK, como tu digas, querido…

---------------------------------------------------------

_Martes 17 de septiembre, 11:50 horas. Aula de encantamientos._

Psssst.

¡Psssst!

Sirius, al ver que su método de distracción con el lobito no funcionaba, le tiró una cartita.

Por otra parte, el 'lobito' vio como un papelito cayó sobre su mesa. Al desdoblarlo, se dio cuenta de que, por la letra, evidentemente era de Sirius, toda alborotada e infantil.

"_**¿Conseguiste la cámara?"**_

Remus escribió con su letra cursiva y limpia (James decía que parecía de niña)

"Si, para después de la cena"

Tiró el papelito hacia atrás y, segundos después, éste volvió a caer en su mesa. Esta nueva letra era la de James, parecida a la de Sirius pero más entendible.

"Vale, en el almuerzo practicamos el plan RP "

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jean-Louis venía de su clase de transformaciones, caminando con altivez y elegancia. A buena hora había quedado en Slytherin y había logrado conseguir muy buenas "amistades", claro que en Slytherin toda 'buena amistad' era más bien un recurso o herramienta.

Se sentó al lado de su novia, Sarah, y le dio un beso en labios. Era un beso frío, más por cordialidad que porque hubiera amor de por medio. Estaban comprometidos por sus padres y no es que le disgustaba, sencillamente le daba igual. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza, algunas patatas (había descubierto que a pesar de lo mala que era la comida Inglesa, se la ingeniaban bien) y pastel de carne. Comía con lentitud, sin prisa, regocijándose en cada mordida. Era casi un arte verlo comer, con tanta sencillez y clase.

De repente, un ruido general en la mesa le alertó. Sintió a su futura esposa agarrándose de su brazo y chillando como loca para luego, repentinamente, apartarse de él como si tuviera una especie de lepra. Aun no se enteraba de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza. Al pasar la mano, sintió algo peludo. Podía verlo, era una rata. Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, luego la asquerosa y peluda rata bajó por su brazo, a lo que él trató de apartarla con una mano pero ésta se encontraba muy sujeta a su reloj, el cual, tras mordisquear bastante, se lo arrebató. El, indignado, no se quedó quieto. Agarró un cuchillo de la mesa y, con algunos dotes que nadie allí presente sabía cómo había adquirido, lanzó el cuchillo hacia la rata sin siquiera mirar mas aun así no logró darle…o quizás si la rozó un poco. Luego se perdió de vista.

----------------------------------------------------------

Amélie, desde la mesa de los leones, había visto todo el show desde primera fila. Incluso se permitió reír a carcajadas. Bien hecho por la rata, si tuviera oportunidad le daría una medalla de oro, se la merecía. Al voltear se encontró con Markus, que también reía sin disimulo. Bueno, toda la mesa de Gryffindor reía sin importarle mucho la opinión de su ex novio. Sin querer, en medio de todo, derramó la jarra de jugo, llenando por completo a una de sus compañeras de clases… una tal Lily Evans.

—Perdón —dijo, realmente avergonzada—. No fue mi intención, en serio, yo no quise… de verdad… —se sorprendió al ver a sus otras tres amigas riéndose de ella como si se tratara de un espectáculo de circo. Ella les respondía la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, fingiendo seriedad, pero la verdad es que se le veía divertida.

—Hey, no te amargues, todo bien. Yo hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo —dijo una chica de ojos grises y cabello oscuro, no sabía su nombre pero sabía que venía de la familia Black. Sonrió un poco cohibida.

—Si, ya todo pasó —dijo otra de pelo castaño, de la cual ni el nombre ni el apellido recordaba. El de la tal Evans lo tenía presente porque en ninguna clase dejaba de escuchar al tal Potter llamarla sin cesar. Otra chica de ojos violetas hizo un movimiento de varita y limpió a Evans.

—No le paren que ella es exagerada para todo. Tiene muchos complejos y problemas de personalidad —dijo Markus ante la mirada asesina de Amélie—. Mucho gusto, Markus Paul —dijo, tendiéndoles la mano.

—Si, creo recordarte levemente… —dijo Lily, recordando la declaración del chico el día de la selección de su casa. Markus se sonrojó un poco y Amélie tuvo que retener una sonrisa. Las demás estaban un poco desubicadas.

—Eh si, bueno, no fue mi intención —dijo—. Pero al menos ya lo sabes y, aunque te resulte difícil, trataras de no enamorarte de mi belleza.

—Pero miren… —dijo Lily— si es que le llegó competencia a nuestra querida Isabella.

—No, que va… a mi nadie me gana —dijo ésta, riendo—. Yo soy Isabella Black, es un gusto.

—Si, yo soy Elizabeth Browns, también es un gusto.

—Y yo April Debuois.

—Y yo su querido hermano —dijo Thomas llegando por detrás, haciendo que April diera un salto de sorpresa y se volteara sonriente.

—Me asustaste —le reclamó con reproche.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención —dijo con una falsa sonrisa inocente, abrazándola. Luego saludó a Elizabeth con un beso en la mejilla y a Isabella y a Lily, que eran las que estaban más lejos, las saludó con la mano. Luego se le presentó correctamente a Markus y Amélie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Había visto toda la escena de la rata en el Gran comedor y sabía que no había sido una simple rata. Había escuchado sus pensamientos y eran de humanos, mas no había podido acceder a los archivos más internos como para poder saber su nombre o cosas así. Jean-Louis le había hecho un favor al dejar herida a la rata… o ni tan rata (claro que para su desgracia, no había visto el momento en que él había lanzado el cuchillo, sino se abría ahorrado, más adelante, unos cuantos problemas). Ahora se dirigía hacia la enfermería para ver quién era el gran afortunado animago ilegal que merodeaba por Hogwarts, robando mechones de cabello y relojes suizos de franceses presumidos.

Sabía bien que no lo había hecho simplemente por molestarlo o para darle un buen susto, más bien, pondría la mano sobre fuego a que era para magia negra. Al llegar a la enfermería, vio que el susodicho estaba despierto. Con la mente lo fue durmiendo poco a poco hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente. Luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave y se acercó a él para empezar a introducirse poco a poco en su mente… no era una mente muy compleja. Se acercó por los pasillos llenos de recuerdos; habían unos cuantos traumas, resentimientos… Siguió buscando por los pasillos. ¡Mierda! No lo conseguía. Se metió por una fase de recuerdos, no los pudo controlar, salieron solos. Un chico rubio y menudo, como de diez años, frente a una tumba… luego el mismo chico pero de 12 años con su madre gritándole cientos de cosas… otra vez el mismo viendo cómo uno de sus mejores amigos coqueteaba con la chica que le gustaba en ese entonces.

Los recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza como un remolino incontrolable que había estado esperando por salir. Habían lágrimas, dolor y muchos otros sentimientos mezclados. No se había equivocado del todo; la mente del chico no era para nada compleja, mas sus sentimientos lo eran tanto que el cansancio que le dio fue tal, que tuvo que salir inmediatamente. Sus energías estaban muy bajas, lo intentaría luego. Salió de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Martes 17 de septiembre, 15:42 horas. Enfermería. _

Peter estaba en la enfermería. Resulta que el cuchillo de Jean-Louis casi le mata, estuvo realmente muy cerca… aún no sabía si fue por la adrenalina o quizá por algún tipo de reflejo de supervivencia que había alcanzado esquivar un poco el cuchillo de su cabeza. De todos modos, éste le había dado en el hombro, dejando una herida muy profunda y muy fea. No podía siquiera mover el brazo. Sus amigos, en reconocimiento por su "valiente misión", le habían dejado la mesa llena de todo tipo de dulces, algo era algo. Además, Sirius le había dejado su espejo por si necesitaba comunicarse con ellos.

Vio una sombra por el espejo pero no le prestó atención. De repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza y todo comenzó a verse nublado hasta quedar en una completa oscuridad. En primera vio sombras, eran sombras en una especie de oscuridad… Si, sonaba absurdo porque… ¿Cómo pueden haber sombras en la oscuridad? Pues no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que estaba oscuro y veía sombras, eran como fantasmas.

Lo más extraño de todo es que sabía que estaba durmiendo, sabía que eso era un sueño, pero se sentía demasiado real… Comenzó a caminar lentamente, cuidándose de no tropezar con nada. Lamentablemente, no sirvió. Tropezó con una especie de caja, la cual se volcó para que luego, de repente, se diera una especie de remolino de ideas en su mente. Se le vinieron las imágenes más atroces de su vida, quería salir, no quería verlas… _¡Papááááá¡No, mamá, no me pegues¡Mamá¡Sirius! Ella… ¡Ella no¡Papá, vuelve!_ Todo giraba y giraba… luchaba por despertar, pataleaba y seguía luchando… hasta que por fin. Despertó sudando y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como se cerraba la puerta. Alguien había estado allí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Martes 17 de septiembre, 18:45. Sala común de Gryffindor. _

Desde que había visto a Thomas en el almuerzo, su corazón no había dejado de latir aceleradamente. Tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que lo había visto, a su parecer lo hacía ver más sexy. Como también el hecho de que fuese escritor, es decir, guapo e inteligente… Merlín. Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos o cuando lo viera se le tiraría encima. Supuestamente habían quedado para después de la cena en la sala común. Pues bien, ya era después de la cena y estaban en la sala común, así que tenía que llegar en cualquier momento.

Estaba muy ansiosa y sus manos se iban desde su cabello hasta su reloj, luego jugueteaban con el borde de la falda y después volvían a su cabello. De repente, el retrato de la sala común se abrió. Volteó ilusionada, pero sólo era un chico de quinto o cuarto año, no estaba segura. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró un segundo los ojos. Debía de tranquilizarse. Otra vez se abrió el retrato. ¡Oh! Esta vez sí era él. Respiró profundo y se levantó junto con sus amigas. Agudizó la vista. Cerca de él, muy cerca de él (casi abrazándolo), había una mosca. No, mentira… una chupa cabras.

¿Qué hacía esa súper operada, dueña de una mata de pelo pintado, agarrada del brazo de Thomas? Sin embargo, a pesar de su disgusto, decidió no tomar conclusiones precipitadas. A lo mejor era una pobre huérfana, perdida, con hambre, y él había decidido rescatarla del frío invierno. Pero pues no, claro que no¿cómo iba a ser? Para tanta silicona hay que tener dinero y, claro, viene el muy desgraciado y la presenta, no sólo como su amante o rollo del día. No. Como su novia y, para colmo, PROMETIDA. Si señores, el primer cuchillo va directo al alma. 1000 puntos para el que lo lanzó, se ha ganado el premio de esta noche.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Isabella Black —dijo, agarrándole la mano a la cosa, es decir, a Andrew. Trató de sonreírle, pero… sospechaba que le había salido una especie de mueca cínica. Para su satisfacción, April no se veía muy contenta por la presencia de la mitad lagartija, mitad peluca. Se la quedaba mirando con una mueca de asco mal disimulada. En realidad, todas la miraban raro, así que ella no estaba tan fuera de lugar. Y lo peor de todo no era que el tuviera novia y quisiera casarse con ella, esta en su completo y total derecho. Lo peor de todo era: cómo se pudo fijar siquiera en ESO. Hasta sentía pena ajena de que tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Pero bueno… el amor es ciego¿no?

April les invitó a sentar (venía siendo hora porque llevaban su buen rato ahí parados). Thomas, a partir de varias preguntas de Elizabeth, Lily y April, comenzó a relatar varios acontecimientos que le sucedieron en Suiza, de su vida de escritor, del editor, etc. Realmente, ella no hablaba mucho, a pesar de las miles opiniones que pasaban por su mente. Siempre había sido así: cuando algo le molestaba, se decidía a no dejar que ese enojo se fuera tan fácilmente.

—Tuvieron que ver la cara del cajero —dijo Thomas entre risas—. Me miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre, si es que me confundía todo con los billetes. Creo que con lo que le había dado hubiera tenido comida por una semana.

—Si, siempre tan brutito… —dijo April.

—Si, te quiero ver a ti, con los billetitos muggles, sacando los euros. Seguro que le regalas la casa a un heladero —dijo con un tono de malcriadez en la voz.

—Te equivocas porque, a pesar de todo, todos los billetes en el mundo traen cierta cosa llamada "números" —dijo April como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 4 años.

—¿Se ponen así siempre? —preguntó Andrew haciendo una mueca. Ya se imaginaban lo que estaba pensando: _"Que inmaduros"_.

—La mayor parte del tiempo —dijo Lily, mirando a Isabella de soslayo, casi gritando con la mirada "Quédate quietecita que ya te vi las intenciones". Lily y Elizabeth no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas al ver como Thomas sacaba unos billetes de diferentes colores de su billetera y le hacía una "prueba" a April. Esta, con actitud desafiante, comenzó a ver los billetes, analizándolos cuidadosamente. Luego miró a Thomas con los ojos entrecerrados y otra vez a los billetes. A la final, como para salirse del problema, agarró todos los billetes junto con la billetera y salió corriendo con Thomas atrás. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya el pelirrojo regresaba con su hermana en brazos.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando era pequeño, había llegado a sentirse tan solo respecto a su condición que había tenido un amigo imaginario. Jugaban parchís, ajedrez, damas, duelos, hacían batallas campales con sus miles de muñequitos en miniatura… Realmente no se la pasaba tan mal. Recordaba vagamente que su nombre era algo como "Billy" o "Tilly", no se acordaba muy bien. Se preguntaba si su amigo imaginario se sentiría mal por eso; habían pasado años juntos y ahora él ni de su nombre se acordaba.

El chico tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos grandes y azules. Siempre le había gustado el azul, así que suponía que por eso lo había creado así. La ultima vez que lo vio fue en el andén 9 ¾. El chico lo acompañaba para todos lados siempre, pero Remus le había dicho que para Hogwarts no podía ir con él. De todos modos, Billy/Tilly había ido para despedirle. Su papá le había pedido a un señor que le tomara una foto a él, a su mama y, por supuesto, a Remus. Remus le insistía a Billy/Tilly que apareciera en la foto… para tenerla de recuerdo. Este se negaba rotundamente pero Remus lo arrastró por la camiseta justo cuando salió el flash de la cámara, la cual era de rollo instantáneo. Cuando vio la foto, no aparecía nadie. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo era inexistente.

Mucho después, había encontrado la foto en el ático de su casa. Se la había quedado examinando un rato con melancolía cuando notó un pedazo de tela verde en su mano. No lo había metido en la foto; le había arrancado la camisa y por eso él no salía. Fue ahí cuando se preguntó¿Por qué, entonces, no volvió a aparecer? La respuesta llegó rápidamente a su mente como un rayo. _Porque dejaste de creer en él. _Y la pregunta volvía otra vez a su mente¿Existía o no existía? No lo sabía, y quizás ya no le importara. Después de todo, existía en su mente¿no? Ahora, después de muchos años, se recordó de su gran amigo al ver la cámara fotográfica de Elizabeth. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Quizá porque era un modelo idéntico al de la cámara de su papá o que por simple conexión de neuronas había llegado hasta ese rincón de su memoria.

No tenía ningunas ganas de tomarle esa foto a Jean-Louis, tenía un mal presentimiento. De todos modos, se levantó. Al bajar las escaleras vio a Elizabeth y sus amigas con un chico y una chica que antes jamás había visto. Siguió caminando y atravesó el retrato. Sabía de sobra dónde se encontraba el chico: en su normal rutina de nadar en el lago todas las noches. Bajó hasta el vestíbulo y salió al fresco viento de la noche. Caminó hasta llegar al lago, tendría que esperar a que saliera así que se escondió detrás de la casa de Hagrid por un rato. Cuando Jean-Louis salió del lago, se acercó un poco más y le tomó la foto, luego salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Miércoles 18 de septiembre, 5:07. Despacho de Albus Dumbledore. _

El viejo director se encontraba delante de un escaparate lleno de pequeños y curiosos instrumentos de plata. Agarró uno, quizá el más pequeño de todos, y lo puso sobre su escritorio. Comenzó a limpiarlo con paciencia con un pequeño trapito. Al dejarlo bien lustrado, lo volvió a dejar en su sitio e hizo lo mismo con varios otros hasta que, por fin, sonó la puerta. Al abrirla entró un chico alto y pelirrojo, se veía entre preocupado e intrigado. Lo incitó a tomar asiento y luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? —ofreció con su siempre carismático sentido del humor. Siempre, a pesar de lo que ocurriese, Albus Dumbledore llevaba una sonrisa.

—No, gracias —respondió, cordial, su interlocutor.

—Vaya, vaya, Sr. Thomas… ¡Que tiempo sin verle la cara por este colegio! Tres años¿no? —Thomas asintió con la cabeza—. Seguramente te estarás preguntado por qué te envié una lechuza para que vinieras a tan altas horas a mi despacho¿no?

—En realidad, señor —respondió Thomas.

—Uhm, si, si… Siempre fuiste el mejor estudiante de tu curso —comenzó a decir el director como entrando en un recuerdo—. Tanto así que… sólo cursaste seis años¿verdad? —Thomas se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. Si, siempre tan inteligente… y ahora un gran escritor —tras esto soltó un largo suspiro—. Lamento no llamarte para tomar unas copas y hablar sobre tu libro. Me gustaría… quizá en otra ocasión. —Dumbledore hablaba sereno y tranquilo y Thomas no apartaba sus ojos verde agua de los azules y profundos de su antiguo director—. Necesito tu ayuda, Thomas… —el aludido se extrañó notablemente mas no se inmutó. Se limitó a preguntarle con la mirada—. Eres un chico brillante y, debido a que ya eres un hombre y no un niño escurridizo que se roba mis caramelos… —dijo con una pequeña risita a lo cual Thomas sonrió tímidamente— creo que tienes derecho de ser conciente de lo que va a suceder, o mejor dicho, de lo que ya esta sucediendo…

—¿Cómo así? —preguntó Thomas, realmente confundido.

-----------------------------------------------

_Miércoles 18 de septiembre, 10:08 horas. _

Paul venía corriendo a más no poder desde el Gran Comedor para llegar a las mazmorras. Se había olvidado de su tarea de transformaciones en la sala común, y si no la buscaba cuanto antes, además de llegar tarde a la clase, se llevaría un tremendo castigo por no entregar la tarea. Cuando por fin llegó a las mazmorras, recorrió largos pasillos a gran velocidad, casi resbalando en todos los cruces. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala común, dio gracias a Merlín.

Le quedaban 25 minutos y, si era lo suficientemente rápido, llegaría sólo con diez minutos de retraso, porque, desgraciadamente, ese colegio de pequeño no tenía nada. Comenzó a buscar en todas las mesas. Nada. Empezó a tirar los cojines de los sofás al suelo y allí estaba un pergamino levemente arrugado. Lo agarró, lo metió en su mochila, por si acaso, y salió corriendo, pero esta vez para el aula de transformaciones. Apenas saliendo de la sala común, sintió un golpe contra algo y cayó al suelo. ¿Qué coño…?

--------------------------------------------

Se había levantado tarde y todo por la culpa del inútil de Markus que le había hecho estar despierta hasta las 2 de la madrugada porque no podía dormir. _Si madurara…_ Ahora estaba en aprietos: tenía clases de pociones dentro de 10 minutos y todavía estaba en la sala común, es decir, tenía que bajar 7 pisos en 15 minutos. Genial. Ella que nunca, nunca, se había quedado dormida en toda su vida. Salió corriendo, iba muy a prisa.

Para su sorpresa, se metió en un pasadizo sin querer. Al principio creyó que estaba perdida pero luego reconoció una de las armaduras de las mazmorras. El aula de pociones estaba muy cerca, si tenía suerte llegaría justo a tiempo o con unos dos minutos de retraso. Al estar en sus pensamientos de la hora, no se dio cuenta de que tenía alguien al frente y se lo llevó por delante. Rápidamente, se levantó y vio a su víctima. Un Slytherin. Lo que le faltaba… (si bien llevaba poco tiempo en Hogwarts, el ambiente Gryffindor ya le había infectado de dos cosas: ganar puntos a su casa y odiar a los Slytherin).

—Fíjate por donde vas —le dijo el chico de mal humor, aun sin ver a su atacante.

—Tan caballeroso —respondió rodando los ojos. Al reconocer el acento francés, Paul alzó la vista. La había cagado.

—Perdón —dijo apenado.

—Si, claro, perdón… —dijo sarcásticamente—. Muérete…

Paul, tratando de contener la ira, dijo:

—Tan dócil la francesilla… a ver si aprendes a respetar a tus superiores.

—¿Superior¿Tu? Si, claro. Ya quisieras tener la mitad de clase que yo tengo

—O la mitad de perra —dijo ya sin controlarse. ¡Plaz! Sintió una cachetada que seguro dejaría marca y que, además, lo dejó mareado. Cuando abrió los ojos, la chica ya no estaba.

------------------------------------------------------

_Miércoles 18 de septiembre, 4:35 horas. Sala de los Menesteres._

Todos los miércoles tenían las dos últimas horas libres, por lo que se pusieron a trabajar en lo de Jean-Louis. La habitación parecía una cárcel: era toda gris y tenía apenas cuatro sillas de madera y una mesita. Supongo, la Sala de Menesteres consideraba que eso era lo único que necesitaban para hacer magia negra. James, con tinta roja, hizo una equis (X) en el piso, encima de la cual colocó los cabellos. Los bañó con una sustancia blanca y viscosa que parecía saliva, pero que, realmente, era esencia de dementor. Después, rompió la foto en varios trocitos y los colocó junto con el reloj.

Remus pudo notar que la mano de James temblaba, Sirius miraba todo con un poco de temor y Peter… bueno, Peter parecía a punto de salir corriendo. Nunca habían hecho magia negra. Aun no entendía cómo a sus amigos se les había ocurrido tal idea¿pero ya qué iban a hacer? Ya estaban allí y ya Sirius leía un montón de palabras en latín que muy poco entendía. Momento después, comenzó a salir humor de donde estaban las cosas de Jean-Louis, como si se estuvieran quemando. Segundos después, Remus descubrió que, efectivamente, si se estaban quemando.

Vio con horror como un fuego azul iba consumiendo cada partícula del reloj, luego de la foto y, por último, los cabellos, dejando el suelo todo chamuscado. Sin embargo, la equis (X) comenzó a abrirse y cada línea se fue curvando creando un círculo. Dentro de éste, al principio se veía todo grisáceo, pero luego se comenzó a ver una imagen no muy nítida. Tras unos segundos, como si se estuviera buscando señal, se empezó a ver mejor. A Remus le pareció un televisor pero en el piso. Se veía a Jean-Louis hablando tranquilamente con una tal Sarah.

—¿No te quieres casar conmigo? —le preguntó. En su tono no había ni molestia, ni ansiedad, ni preocupación, ni intriga. Era un tono neutro que no llegaba a ser ni siquiera compresivo o indiferente.

—Bueno… yo… Jean… —balbuceaba la chica al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Era esa realmente la chica que habían vistos durante esos días¿La que miraba a todo el mundo como si fuera inferior¿La presumida, egocéntrica y vanidosa que sólo sabía valorarse a sí misma¿Esa misma que estaba a punto de llorar y temblaba ante Jean-Louis? No podía ser…

—Realmente a mi no me importa —dijo Jean-Louis, y esta vez casi, CASI, parecía persona. CASI parecía estar compenetrado con los pensamientos de la chica, incluso CASI parecía sentir compasión por ella… casi, por supuesto. En cambio, en la cara de la chica se veía un alivio inmenso, como si comiera después de semanas y semanas de ayuno. Sirius pensó que hasta se le tiraría encima, pero tal cosa no sucedió, desde luego. Sarah sabía muy bien quien era su interlocutor.

—¿Y qué le dirás a tus padres? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Jean-Louis con una sonrisa cínica— A mi me da igual casarme contigo o no… Eres tú quien no esta dispuesta, por lo tanto eres tú la que le debe explicaciones a sus padres, no yo.

—Y-yo…No podría, me matarían, me lanzarían tantos _Cruciatus_ que perdería la cordura. Es más, hasta me harían _Imperius_ para obligarme… —dijo casi sollozando.

—No es mi problema —dijo, y tras esto se fue, dejándola en un estado deplorable. James, Sirius, Peter y Remus sintieron lástima cuando lo único que ella les inspiraba cuando la veían por los pasillos era asco, rencor…

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para vigilarlo todo el día? —preguntó Peter.

—Nos turnaremos —dijo Sirius.

—¿Y cuando tengamos clases? —preguntó otra vez.

—El también tendrá clases —dijo James—. Le pediremos ayuda a Jeff y a Paul para saber si falta.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Jueves 19 de septiembre, 15:06 horas. _

Con tantas cosas en la mente, se les había olvidado contarle a los merodeadores sobre lo de Jeff y ya sólo faltaba una semana para luna llena. Al estar sus instintos de supervivencia aun intactos, no tenía ni la menor intriga de qué podía suceder si no cumplían con el castigo que les habían impuesto. Fue a buscar a las demás que, según ellas, iban a la biblioteca (Lily a estudiar, Isabella y Elizabeth seguro a hacer barquitos de papel). Al llegar allá, quedó perpleja. Lily se refrescaba con abanico de papel y Elizabeth e Isabella se veían concentradas haciendo un trabajo.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —preguntó April, sinceramente extrañada. Lily, la cual tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, respondió.

—Nada en especial, algo con chocolates y dinero —April se rió.

—¿Las sobornas para que hagan la tarea?

—Pues…si…

—Interesante, nunca se me ocurrió. Aunque lamento decir que tengo que arruinar el santo momento que ahora se establece, tenemos que ir a hablar con los merodeadores —Isabella y Elizabeth levantaron la mirada hacia April como si fuera su Dios.

—¿No puede ser en otro momento? —preguntó Lily—. Es que esto no se ve todos los días.

—No. Ya. —Isabella y Elizabeth comenzaron a guardar todo y en un santiamén ya tenían todo recogido.

—Que eficientes… —murmuró Lily con el ceño fruncido. Juntas fueron a buscar a los merodeadores a la sala común. Al entrar, los encontraron jugando Snaps Explosivos. April llamó su atención carraspeando.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Sirius.

—Debemos comentarles algo… —dijo Elizabeth— sobre el castigo.

—A ver… ¿encontraron algo? —preguntó Remus, esperanzado.

—Casi… —dijo Isabella. April les contó todo lo que sabían sobre Jeff, incluyendo el plan de Isabella de que ellos serían los que, literalmente, "le sacarían la sangre".

—El castigo es de todos —dijo Sirius malcriadamente—. ¿Por qué nosotros?

—Ya dijimos —dijo Lily—. Nosotras conseguimos la información —Sirius resopló.

—Esa es la parte más fácil —dijo.

—Déjalas estar, Sirius —dijo James—. Nosotros lo haremos, no nos cuesta nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jean-Louis había conocido a un tal Lucius Malfoy. Este le había comentado de ciertas cosas que, seriamente, le habían parecidos muy interesantes y que y le llamaban de sobremanera la atención, por lo que le había escuchado sin ninguna interrupción. Al parecer, ellos están formando unos grupos llamados "mortífagos" y su líder era Lord Voldemort, claro que a éste si que lo conocía… Lucius estaba realmente obsesionado con esta organización y le ofreció participar. Desde luego, él dijo que no.

El tenía sus propios planes. No era su problema si ellos eran unos suicidas locos por limpiar al mundo de muggles, lo cual era ciertamente imposible. Incluso, aun cuando ellos no tuvieran varitas, tenían bombas atómicas y nucleares sumamente peligrosas, aunque los magos ni supieran de su existencia. Y, como si eso fuera poco, les ganaban en mayoría. El tenía sus propios planes… no muy lejanos a éstos, pero mejor calculados. Sonrió.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Viernes 20 de septiembre, 14:13 horas. Aula de Estudios Muggles_

A la única materia que Lily iba sin sus amigas era Estudios Muggles por la simple razón de que April estaba en Runas Antiguas y Elizabeth e Isabella no habían ocupado sus horas libres, como era de esperar, por supuesto. Para su desgracia, Potter sí se había metido en la materia. Este se la pasaba toda la clase mandándole mensajes, susurrándole… entre otras cosas molestas. Ella, como siempre, trataba de ignorarlo, pero con el tiempo se estaba volviendo casi imposible.

Siempre había sido así de insoportable, incluso –aunque cueste creerlo– ya se había acostumbrado. Pero lo que sucedió el día hoy sí que no podría superarlo. A la Profesora, de cabello castaño y lentes redondos, se le había ocurrido la gran idea de asignarles un trabajo en pareja, y no sabía cómo (aunque estaba segura de que no era simple casualidad) Potter había logrado que nadie en el salón se quedara sin pareja excepto él y… ella.

—Bien. Como no queda nadie más, el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Evans quedan juntos —dijo la Profesora. Lily casi entra en un estado de histeria, trance… o cualquier cosa parecida. Miró a James con terror, el cual, todo lo contrario a ella, parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. El trabajo no era difícil; se trataba de un informe sobre la primera guerra mundial. Ella podía hacerlo sola y poner su nombre. Así de fácil.

—Ok, Potter —dijo Lily, acercándose a su puesto— ¿Qué tal si yo hago el trabajo y pongo tu nombre en él?

—Por supuesto que no, mi pelirroja —dijo James, sonriente—. He estado esperando este día desde hace muchísimo tiempo —Lily se llevó las manos hasta su cabello con desesperación.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco? —preguntó.

—Porque te quiero para mi —dijo James sin ningún tipo de timidez y con completa naturalidad, hasta casi parecía que hablara del clima.

—Pues yo a ti no… Sería de gran ayuda que me dejaras en paz —casi suplicó Lily.

—Yo nunca me rindo —contestó el moreno—. Mañana en la biblioteca a las 6¿te parece?

—A las 7 —replicó la pelirroja. Aunque no tenía nada que hacer a las 6, le causaba placer cambiar la hora, por muy estúpido que pareciese.

—Como tu digas, mi pelirroja —dijo James.

—¡¡¡No soy tuya y para ti soy Evans!!! —gritó Lily, pero ya para ese entonces, James no la escuchaba.

-------------------------------------------

_Sábado 21 de septiembre, 11:07 horas. Terrenos del colegio. _

James, Peter, Remus y Sirius habían decidido salir ese día a sentarse a la orilla del lago, quizá para coquetear con algunas chicas o algo así. Estaban todos allí sin hacer nada en particular. Remus leía un pequeño libro sobre historias de terror. Peter leía comics, lo cual hacía que se riera como un tonto. James, como siempre, jugaba con la snitch, se desordenaba el cabello y metía sus pies en el agua. Sirius estaba sentado elegantemente con la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos, disfrutando de la brisa.

No fue hasta que vieron a Jeff un poco más allá, hablando con un par de chicas de sexto año, que se recordaron de una pequeña tarea que les había sido encomendado hacía unos días (pero no se acordaron de cierta nube de imágenes que tenían en el piso de la Sala de Menesteres). James se levantó, ante la mirada de algunas chicas de cuarto y quinto año. Llegó hasta Jeff y le pidió hablar un segundo.

—Querido amigo Slytheriano —comenzó diciendo solemnemente, como cualquier extraterrestre que llega al planeta tierra pidiendo paz—, necesito un pequeño favor tuyo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Pues mira —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, te parecerá raro pero yo conozco tu pequeño secreto —Jeff palideció de repente, ante la divertida mirada de James. Lo miraba perplejo, buscando algún indicio en su cara de broma.

—Y-Yo… —balbuceó.

—No, tranquilo, no digas nada —dijo James—. Sólo necesito que me des dos gotas de tu sangre. No diré ni haré nada…

—¿Para qué necesitas dos gotas de mi sangre? —preguntó.

—Porque supongo que nunca has mordido a un humano y estoy haciendo una poción que me mandaron en un castigo —Jeff lo miró como con remordimiento.

—No te puedo ayuda entonces… —dijo.

—¿Entonces si has…? —preguntó James, estupefacto. Jeff asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda dando por acabada esa conversación. James también volteó para volver con sus amigos, aun con esos pensamientos en mente. Más alejado, había un destello rojo que no se perdía ningún detalle.

Más tarde, en el cuarto de los chicos…

—Sirius… ¿Me prestas tu colonia? —preguntó James como un niño pequeño, jalándole la camisa.

—Si, como quieras —dijo Sirius—. Parece que fuera tu primera cita…

—Corrección —dijo Remus, que estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Frank—: ni siquiera es una cita.

—Exacto —dijo Sirius riéndose—. Es más, dudo que llegues con todas tus extremidades.

—Ja, Ja. Qué graciosos —dijo James sarcásticamente mientras trataba de peinar su cabello, a la vez que buscaba cualquier anormalidad en su cara. Miró su reloj—. Bueno, ya son las 5:30. Me voy —dijo canturreando.

—Pero… si la reunión —James carraspeó diciendo "cita"—, bueno, como sea —dijo Peter—. El punto es que falta hora y media…

—Es que antes de ir a la biblioteca tengo que ir a cortar algunas flores en los terrenos y buscar unos chocolates en las cocinas. En eso puedo tardar aproximadamente 60 minutos —todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido—. Pues claro, tengo que elegir las mejores flores, quitarles las espinas, etc., y con lo lejos que quedan los jardines… Los chocolates tengo que envolverlos. Uno se tarda su tiempo —aclaró James, dejando al conocimiento de todos que tenía todo "muy bien calculado".

—Aun así… —dijo Frank, a quien Remus ya le había hecho Jaque Mate— te estás adelantando media hora.

—Uno siempre tiene que ser prevenido. Hombre prevenido vale por dos —dijo James, arreglándose la corbata—. Además, uno nunca sabe. Quizá llega antes y no quiero que espere ni un solo segundo —tras esto, salió por la puerta ante las muecas de sus amigos. Remus pensaba en lo que iba sufrir Lily, Sirius en lo cursi que se estaba volviendo su mejor amigo, Peter creía que estaba perdiendo la cordura y Frank, pues… se moría de la risa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Sábado 22 de septiembre, 7:02 horas. Biblioteca. _

Lily, después de prepararse psicológicamente, hacer una terapia de relajación espiritual, un poco de yoga, dispersar sus pensamientos, respirar profundo, escuchar todos los consejos de sus amigas, entre muchas otras cosas, había salido de la sala común para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Al llegar, James ya estaba allí sentado en una de las mesas, con una pila de libros abiertos, unos pergaminos y plumas. A penas verla entrar, Lily pudo notar como se le iluminaron los ojos, por lo cual, sin saber por qué, se sonrojó. Se reprendió a sí misma por tal barbaridad para luego sentarse en la mesa de Potter.

—Hola —dijo éste, demasiado animado para su gusto. Luego sacó unas cosas de su túnica: unos lirios y una pequeña caja forrada de color lila. Lily rodó los ojos.

—Potter, vinimos a estudiar, no a una cita —dijo de manera cortante. Sin embargo, James no se dejó desilusionar por eso.

—Anda, no seas odiosa y acepta mi regalo —dijo. Lily, de mal humor, agarró los lirios y la cajita y los puso a un lado.

—Listo. ¿Feliz? —luego agarró un libro y comenzó a leerlo, a la vez que tomaba apuntes en un pergamino. James hacía lo mismo con un libro diferente y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, hasta que en un momento dejó de tomar apuntes y sólo se la quedó mirando.

La observó detenidamente, deleitándose con cada uno de sus rasgos, sobre todo con sus preciosos ojos verdes que iban del libro al pergamino y luego otra vez al libro. Sonrió… pero no con autosuficiencia, como siempre lo hacía. No, esta sonrisa era melancólica y hasta tenía un toque de tristeza. Se le agolparon en la mente todas las veces que la pelirroja le había rechazado, gritado, pegado, despreciado… Claro, está bien, reconocía que su manera de "conquistarla" no era la mejor, pero era su manera y no conocía otra.

Lily percibió la mirada de Potter examinándola y, por instinto, volteó a verlo. Se asombró al ver cómo la mirada. Era una mirada casi triste… y de repente se le encogió el alma. Otra cosa que le pareció muy fuera de lugar fue que cuando Potter vio que le había descubierto mirándole, bajó la mirada. ¿Desde cuando era tan… humano? Lily sacudió la cabeza, esquivando cualquier sentimiento de compasión hacia él. Sin embargo, no pudo, e hizo algo que jamás en su vida habría pensado hacer. Se preocupó por él. Si, por Potter. Debía estar enferma. O quizá era que después de tantos años persiguiéndola por todos los pasillos, salones, terrenos, etc., le había tomado un poco de cariño. No, para nada. Ella odiaba a Potter y punto. Aun así, la pregunta salió sola de sus labios, sin siquiera pedir permiso:

—¿Qué te pasa, Potter? —James levantó la vista extrañado, como si viera una especie de fenómeno o tratara de adivinar si estaba alucinando o era verdad que Lily le había preguntado eso y de manera civilizada.

—Eh… ¿a mi? —preguntó, inseguro— No, nada… ¿Por?

—No sé —dijo Lily, aún debatiendo con su voz interior—. Es que te noto extraño.

_Ahora si, _pensó James, _me estoy volviendo loco. Seguro que estoy en una habitación de San Mungo, amarrado en la cama y a punta de sedantes. Si, esto es uno de mis sueños locos, obviamente. __**No seas estúpido**_, dijo otra voz. _**Estás en la vida real así que quita esa cara de idiota y contesta ¡ya! **_James reaccionó y dijo:

—No, no… para nada. Estoy bien, normal digo… Aquí, ya sabes… no normal, o si… yo… —por primera vez en su vida, se le habían desordenado todas las ideas hablando con una chica. Había escuchado millones de veces ese habitual síntoma pero siempre había dicho que él era inmune a tal cosa. Pues no, ahí estaba balbuceando incoherencias como un completo idiota—. Bueno, tu me entiendes… —terminó diciendo. Lily se rió. James alzó la cabeza para comprobarlo, y pues… si. Se estaba riendo. RI-EN-DO. Agarró las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con el borde de la camisa, luego se las volvió a poner. Era imposible. ¿Se habría drogado?

A Lily, el estarse riendo de un Potter nervioso, le impresionó más que incluso al mismo James. Por alguna razón, que seguro se recriminaría más tarde, le había parecido de cierta forma tierno… Si, tierno. Hasta tuvo un loco impulso de abrir la caja de color lila. La agarró y la empezó a abrir delicadamente, encontrándose con una pequeña caja de bombones con pequeñas flores de adorno. Sonrió. Abrió la caja y se comió uno.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó a James de lo más normal. Es que no podía evitarlo, sentía algo en el estómago que le daba cosquillas y le hacía sentir bien. Era ese ambiente tan tenue, cálido, delicado, seguro… La invadía por completo y le hacía actuar de una manera que más tarde le haría arrepentirse y darse mil golpes contra cualquier pared que se encontrara… pero ahora no, por ahora lo disfrutaría. James, por su parte, no cabía en su asombro. Estaba que se pellizcaba pero no… no era un sueño. Y si lo era, pues lo disfrutaría. Sonrió y agarró el chocolate.

—Gracias —le dijo, para luego acordarse de algo— ¡Ah! Dile a tus amigas que la sangre de Jeff no sirve…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily.

—Porque… —comenzó a decir— es diabético… —mintió. Era preferible guardar ese secreto—. Podría no ser lo recomendable para la poción…

—No, en realidad eso no influye en nada… —dijo Lily.

—Si, pero… ¿cómo le vamos a sacar la sangre? Es decir, es mucho problema para un diabético que además es vampiro. No le amarguemos más la vida, ya nos las ingeniaremos… —dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que Lily no replicara más.

—Será, entonces… Continuemos el trabajo —dijo Lily, volviendo a sus apuntes. Duraron un rato compartiendo ideas, corrigiendo detalles y luego pasándolo todo a limpio. Llegó un momento en que ambos volvieron a la realidad, o mejor dicho, Lily volvió a la realidad. Miró a James confundida y, sin más que decir, le dijo un leve adiós y salió corriendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Domingo 23 de septiembre, 3:14 horas. Mazmorras. Sala común de Slytherin. Cuarto de los chicos. _

Jeff dormía en su cama, revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, sudaba y se veía alterado. No estaba teniendo un buen sueño…

_Estaba con su forma de vampiro en una celda fría hecha de piedras. Caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas detrás. De repente escuchó unos pasos y un tintinear de llaves. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el carcelero (que en realidad era James). Este le abrió la puerta y le esposó las manos, conduciéndolo por un pequeño, húmedo y oscuro pasillo, apenas alumbrado por una lámpara que llevaba el carcelero. _

—_Con que… ¿has mordido a unos cuantos humanos, no? —dijo burlón, dándole vueltas al llavero entre sus dedos. Jeff no respondió nada. Llegaron a una habitación no muy diferente a la que se encontraba hace rato. En ella había un escritorio y un señor viejo y canoso sentado tras él. Lo miraba severo y con algo de malicia. Cuando uno de los guardias le dio un golpe en la espalda (que seguro dejaría marcas), entendió que debía sentarse. No muy a su gusto, lo hizo. _

—_¿A cuántos has mordido? —preguntó._

—_Sólo a uno, señor —respondió con sinceridad._

—_¡Mientes! —gritó el señor, dándole un golpe a la mesa—. ¡Eres un maldito asesino! _

—_Yo no… —trató de defenderse. _

—_¡Cállate! —le ordenó y luego le dio un golpe en la cara. Escuchó la risa de los guardias desde atrás y la voz de James diciendo "Como seguro no has mordido a nadie, a nadie, a nadie…". Era un eco en las paredes de su cerebro. De repente, sus manos se quedaron libres y todo desapareció en un remolino. Ahora tenía 6 años. Era un niño común y corriente, bueno, a pesar de ser un mago. Pero aun así, era cualquier niño de 6 años. Su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo y su padre estaba trabajando._

_El había sacado su escoba de juguete para ir al patio. Por supuesto, no volaba, pero el la ponía entre sus piernas y comenzaba a correr como un loco tras una pequeña snitch. Nunca lograba atraparla y en su mayoría siempre se perdían. Su padre, sin molestarse, siempre le daba otra. Este día había sido diferente. La snitch estaba volando bajo y el corrió con todas sus fuerzas (tanto como le permitía la escoba) para lanzarse sobre ella. Le brillaron los ojos cuando la tenía entre sus dedos, no lo podía creer. Se había raspado todas las rodillas pero él estaba más feliz que nunca. _

_Entró a su casa corriendo para darle la noticia a su mamá, sin embargo, tal momento nunca llegó. Al abrir la puerta, vio a su madre tirada en el piso, de su piel brotaba sangre por todos lados. Se abalanzó sobre ella gritando "¡Mamá¡Mamá, despierta!". Pronto sus gritos se convirtieron en suplicas a la vez que sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Mamá¿por qué no despiertas?" dijo. Escuchó una voz gruesa y áspera detrás de él. Jamás olvidaría esa voz. _

—_Porque esta muerta, niño. Nunca más va a volver a despertar —iba caminando lentamente hacia donde él estaba—. ¿Ves esos ojos cerrados? —dijo apuntándolos—. Nunca más los veras abiertos —al terminar de decir aquello, ya estaba detrás de el. Jeff temblaba de miedo, sentía un frío en la nuca y no podía respirar. Al voltear la cara, se encontró con los ojos azules más vacíos que había visto en toda su vida. Eran completamente inexpresivos. El señor se fue acercando y puso su cabeza sobre su cuello para luego… morderlo. _

—_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! —fue el último grito que profirió antes de perder la conciencia. La próxima vez que abriría los ojos, estaría en el lugar más frío del mundo, completamente indefenso. _

_La imagen volvió a dar vueltas y vueltas otra vez. Esta vez se encontraba en un castillo, pero no era precisamente Hogwarts. Era un castillo escondido del mundo donde sólo habitaban vampiros malvados. A él le habían asignado una habitación. Tenía que ir a clases pero no eran clases normales, eran, mejor dicho, sometimientos. Un día el líder lo mandó a llamar. El, por su instinto de supervivencia, siempre se había atenido a las reglas del lugar y obedecía a todo lo que le decían. Por eso temblaba de miedo. Al llegar a la oficina, todo estaba forrado en cuero negro, era un lugar tétrico. Se encontró con un hombre blanco como la nieve, arrugado por la vejez y , para su mayor asombro, con unos ojos totalmente blancos. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos por más que quería; le hipnotizaban. _

—_Tranquilo —dijo el seño—, Suele suceder. Debo decirte algo, pequeño niño —en realidad, Jeff ya no era tan pequeño. Tenía 9 años para aquel entonces—. ¿Te acuerdas de tu papá? —Jeff asintió con la cabeza—. Bien. El, después de la muerte de tu madre y tu desaparición, fue a algunas terapias. Con el tiempo conoció a otra mujer y se volvió a enamorar, en estos momentos vive con ella a las afueras de París. La esposa esta en cinta, esperando un niño que sería tu medio hermano —le explicaba con esa voz neutra y paralizante—. Sé que te estarás preguntando "¿Y para qué me dice todo eso?" Bien—prosiguió—, te tengo una propuesta —sin dejar que Jeff respondiera o dijera algo, siguió hablando—. Se trata de algo muy sencillo: o tú te unes a nosotros como vampiro o destruiré a tu padre, a su esposa y a tu hermanito. Tú decides y tienes 5 minutos —dijo mirando su reloj—. Si a los cinco minutos no me has respondido, daré una señal y en menos de 7 minutos estarán muertos. Mis hombres están en su casa, esperando en el patio de atrás._

_Jeff se quedó perplejo. ¿Su papá aún estaba vivo¿Tenía otra esposa¿Otra mamá¿Esperaba un hermanito? El quería estar con ellos… No quería que le hicieran daño a su papá y a su hermanito o hermanita, mucho menos a la mamá de su hermanito. Pero tampoco quería unirse a esa sociedad tan mala. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Sacrificarse por lo único que le quedaba de familia? Su vida ya estaba arruinada de todos modos. No habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando Jeff afirmó que se uniría._

_La imagen se volvió a borrar en pequeños remolinos de colores cuando llegó el momento en que lo mordía. Estaba parado frente a un joven de algunos 17 años, el cual estaba amarrado y arrodillado en el piso, esperando su hora. Jeff se acercó poco a poco y quedó muy cerca de él. Lo miraba con temor, casi llorando. Abrió la boca y clavó los pequeños colmillos en su cuello. Luego lo siguió mordiendo y mordiendo… al final no sabía ni lo que hacía, había perdido el control de sí mismo. Sólo escuchaba gritos y aplausos… y la voz de James… _

—¡Jeff¡Jeff¡Despierta! —gritaba Paul zarandeándolo—. ¡Jeff¡Levántate! —por fin, Jeff abrió los ojos. Se veía muy alerta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su cara estaba roja, sudaba y temblaba de manera impresionante. Paul tuvo que quitarse rápidamente cuando Jeff volteó y vomitó en el piso. Paul no se tardó en limpiarlo con la varita. Le tocó la frente y vio que ardía en fiebre—. ¿Otra vez las pesadillas? —le preguntó preocupado. Jeff asintió antes de caer desmayado.

-------------------------------------------

_Domingo 23 de septiembre, 2:24 horas. Hogsmeade. _

Habían logrado convencer a Thomas para que les consiguiera un permiso para poder ir a Hogsmeade. Todas habían ido excepto Isabella que había dicho que tenía "otras cosas que hacer". En primer lugar, habían ido a las Tres Escobas para tomarse algunas cervezas de mantequilla; luego habían recorrido unas cuantas tiendas. Primero, Honey Dukes, de donde Elizabeth había salido con cientos de bolsas con dulces; luego, habían hecho una parada en Zonko para observar. April compró una calcomanía que supuestamente si se la pegabas a una persona, ésta comenzaba a alucinar. Pues bien, estaba decidida a pegársela a Black cualquier día de estos. También habían parado en una tienda de pociones. Lily, Elizabeth y April se miraron cómplices y entraron. Por suerte, encontraron los ingredientes. Por fin ya los tenían todos. Luego habían parado para comerse unos helados. Lily los hizo ir a la librería, de donde ella salió con dos libros grandísimos debajo del brazo. Y por último, para complacer a la noviecita de Thomas que no había dejado de molestar durante todo el paseo, fueron a una tienda de artículos de belleza. Cuando ya estuvieron exhaustos, se sentaron en la plaza.

—¡Gracias, hermanito! —dijo April, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Si, gracias Thomas —dijo Elizabeth.

—Cuando quieran —respondió él—. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué Isabella no quiso venir —dijo, un poco ceñudo.

—Es que no había hecho las tareas de la semana y decidió aprovechar el tiempo —inventó Lily enseguida.

—Bueno, ya será para la próxima —dijo Thomas para luego ser casi devorado a besos por Andrew.

----------------------------------------------

Isabella estaba en su habitación arreglándose ya que tenía una cita con un chico de Ravenclaw. En un principio había pensado en decirle que no para salir con Thomas y las chicas, pero luego le pareció que no era justo. Había estado años babeando por el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas. Pues ya no. Si él iba a ser feliz con otra chica, ella iba a ser feliz con otro chico. Aparte, éste no estaba nada mal como candidato. Era alto –_más alto que Thomas_, pensó complacida-, era del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw –_que yo sepa, Thomas nunca ha sido un fanático del deporte_, pensó mientras sonreía y se colocaba los aretes-, tenía el cabello negro como la noche, estaba bronceado –mientras que Thomas era pelirroja y blanco como la leche- y sus ojos eran azul oscuro.

Sí, está bien, se lo había buscado completamente distinto. La había invitado a escaparse a Hogsmeade para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, caminar un rato, hablar, etc. Ella había aceptado complacida. Thomas no era el único hombre sobre la tierra. Al terminar de arreglarse, se miró por última vez en el espejo. Más que complacida con su vestimenta, bajó las escaleras del cuarto de chicas. La sala común estaba casi vacía, a excepción de algunos de segundo y de tercero. La mayoría estaban o en los terrenos, o en la biblioteca, o escapándose a Hogsmeade.

Salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y llegó hasta el vestíbulo donde estaba Matthew esperándola. La hizo recorrer algunos pasillos y llegaron a un pasadizo, saliendo directamente a Hogsmeade. No sabía como el lo conocía pero tampoco iba a preguntárselo.

El pueblo no estaba tan lleno como cuando iban todos los de Hogwarts. Ese día había amanecido frío y nublado por lo que Matthew, muy caballeroso, le había ofrecido su chaqueta. Primero fueron a las Tres Escobas (justo unos 20 minutos después de que se habían ido las chicas junto con Thomas). La Sra. Rosmerta les atendió a los segundos se haberse sentado.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó con una pequeña libreta en la mano y una pluma.

—Yo… una cerveza de mantequilla¿y tu? —le preguntó a Isabella. _Perfecto,_ pensó ella, _no es un machista empedernido. Toma en cuenta mi opinión. _

—Lo mismo —respondió.

—Entonces son dos cervezas de mantequilla —dijo la Sra. Rosmerta, anotando—. Enseguida se las traigo —y se retiró.

—Y entonces… —dijo Matthew sonriente—. Cuéntame de tu vida…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Isabella.

—No sé, lo que tú quieras —respondió—. Qué te gusta hacer, que música escuchas… lo que quieras.

Habían durado un largo rato hablando de todo y había descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común y que era realmente entretenido hablar con él. Matthew pagó la cuenta y salieron de las tres escobas. Se quedaron caminando por las calles del pueblo y al pasar por la plaza, Isabella vio a Thomas besándose con la novia y el alma se le fue a los pies. Lo primero que pensó fue en besar a Matthew y así lo hizo. El chico, aunque sorprendido, le correspondió el beso.

------------------------------------------

Thomas por fin logró separarse de Andrew y dijo que ya era hora de que fueran regresando a Hogwarts. Cuando se levantaron todos, se encontraron la imagen de Isabella besándose con el chico de Ravenclaw.

—Si, ya veo que tenía mucha tarea —dijo Thomas tratando de sonar gracioso pero más bien parecía molesto.

—Bueno —dijo Elizabeth—, es que ella siempre las termina rápido y, ya ves, hasta le dio tiempo para una cita. Después de todo, a todos nos gusta salir¿no?

—Uhm, claro, cómo no —dijo sin apartar la mirada—. ¿Y ese chico quién es¿Su novio?

—Si —respondió April. Había visto toda la escena y sabía que Isabella lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Si ella lo quería así, pues no sería ella quien le destruiría sus planes.

------------------------------------------

_Domingo 23 de septiembre, 18:56 horas. Sala de Menesteres. _

James, Remus, Sirius y Peter se encontraban alrededor del círculo de imágenes. Se les había olvidado algunas veces visitarlo pero sabían que no había hecho nada extraño, como pudieron comprobarlo al preguntarle a algunas personas. En cambio, ahora sabían y estaban casi seguros de que tramaba algo. Algo importante. Tenían el Mapa del Merodeador al lado para poder identificar las habitaciones en las que se encontraba.

En estos momentos caminaba apresurado por el séptimo piso en dirección a la torre de astronomía que estaba justo al lado contrario de donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor. Atrás de él, persiguiéndolo, se habían sorprendido al ver a un tal Luxabis. Claro que en la imagen del piso no aparecía puesto a que no estaba tan cerca. Al llegar a la torre de astronomía, dejó la puerta abierta y se quedó viendo las estrellas… o pretendiendo que las veía.

----------------------------------------------------------

Luxabis estaba en la persecución de Jean-Louis. Sabía que esos merodeadores estaban en lo mismo pero usando magia negra, lo cual lo tenía sin cuidado. De todos modos, ellos no podrían hacer nada más que observarlo. En cambio, era trabajo de él atraparlo. Llevaba la varita en la mano por si acaso. Vio como Jean-Louis subía las escaleras y dejaba la puerta abierta. El también subió y se escondió detrás de la puerta, viendo por la ranura.

—Sal, pequeño. Ya sé que estás allí —dijo Jean-Louis sorprendiendo a Luxabis, dejándolo sin habla. A él nunca lo atrapaban. En lo que mejor se desenvolvía era en espiar, era un experto en esa área. ¿Cómo él había podido…?—. Ya sabes que todos los humanos tienen vista periférica ¿no? —hablaba Jean Louis desde adentro—, pues la mía no es del todo normal. Yo no sólo miro hacia delante, sino que también puedo mirar hacia atrás y desde arriba sin siquiera mover la cabeza. ¿Sorprendido? —en realidad lo estaba… y mucho. Eso hacía a Jean-Louis aún más peligroso—. Ya, entra. Te estoy esperando. Quizás podamos tomar el té juntos y charlar un rato. Más que todo, me gustaría saber por qué me persigues tanto… —Luxabis entró con la varita en la mano—. Hey, tranquilo, baja la guardia… —de todos modos, Luxabis no lo hizo—. Mira qué bonita noche… ¿Ves esa estrella que titila? Mi madre me decía que ella siempre estaría allí cuidándome. Luego, cuando crecí, me di cuenta de que era un planeta y de que todo era una mentira… igual que lo eres tu Luxabis. Eres una mentira delante de todos, y como a mi no me gustan las mentiras, acabaré contigo.

Tras eso sacó su varita y, haciendo un movimiento rápido, le lanzó un _Crucio_ que Luxabis logró esquivar de suerte. El también le lanzó unos cuantos hechizos pero era difícil darle. Los reflejos de Jean-Louis eran el triple de los que podían ser los de él ya que poseía esa habilidad, de la que ya luego averiguaría. Estuvieron un rato así, lanzándose hechizos y maldiciones y esquivándolas en todo momento. Hasta que un hechizo de _Crucio_ alcanzó a Luxabis dándole en todo el pecho.

------------------------------------------------------

Los merodeadores estaban sorprendidos desde sus puestos de espectadores. La batalla que allí se realizaba era para matar, eso era obvio. Los movimientos que hacían eran difíciles seguirlos, pero cuando más se asombraron fue cuando a Luxabis le calló la maldición de la tortura. El chico se había levantado y seguido peleando como si nada. ¿Cómo no le podía afectar? Siguieron viendo durante un rato hasta que la cosa se volvió repetitiva. Luxabis poco a poco fue perdiendo el control y un _Diffindo_ le alcanzó la pierna, haciéndolo caer. Se levantó sin perder el tiempo, mientras la pierna sangraba a chorros. Le cayó el segundo _Crucio_. Esta vez se veía más perturbado pero tampoco le sucedió nada. Luxabis iba perdiendo los reflejos y Jean-Louis, por supuesto, los tenía tan intactos como en un principio. El fin de la pelea llegó cuando Jean-Louis le lanzó un_ Petrificus Totalus, _dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

---------------------------------------------------------

Por fin ya iba acabar con ese desgraciado. Tenía ganas de agarrar una cama y echarse a dormir. Se sentía demasiado cansado y estaba mareado, sin contar el dolor de cabeza que le palpitaba en la sien. Levantó su varita sin perder el tiempo.

—_Avada Keda_… —se desmayó.

---------------------------------------------------------

Luxabis se levantó, perdiendo la petrificación. Estaba esperando que ese momento llegara. Quizás él no podía ver para atrás sin voltear la cabeza o para arriba sin alzarla, pero lo que sí podía era ver a través de las cosas. Veía como la magia negra de los merodeadores le estaba absorbiendo cada gota de su sangre poco a poco, minuto a minuto. Al hacer tanto esfuerzo, por supuesto, todas sus energías se agotaron y cayó desmayado justo a tiempo. Un gramo de energía más y le hubiera matado. Debía reconocerlo, los merodeadores, sin proponérselo si quiera, le habían salvado la vida. Como estaba seguro de que le estaban viendo, comenzó a hablar:

—Si no le quitan la maldición en aproximadamente 90 minutos, lo van a matar. No se preocupen yo me encargo del resto.

---------------------------------------------------

Todos palidecieron.

—Les dije que lo iban a matar —dijo Remus alterado.

—Tranquilo, Moony. Cálmate —dijo James, buscando en su mochila el libro de magia negra. Pasaba con gran rapidez las hojas hasta que se detuvo en una. Comenzó a leer:

"_Para acabar con el hechizo se debe de hacer lo siguiente: _

_Deben meter al afectado, desnudo, en una tina llena de sangre (de nada en específico, sólo sangre) y decir las mismas palabras que salen en la página anterior (Pág. 98. Párrafo 3)"_

—¡¡Es que yo los mato!! —gritó Remus.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por esto, él hubiera asesinado a Luxabis? —preguntó Sirius—. Se desmayó por la falta de sangre —Remus se calló.

—Nos dividimos así —dijo James—. Tú, Peter, por ser el que corre más rápido, vas a ir con el Mapa a buscar a Luxabis y a Jean-Louis y los dirigirás hasta el baño de prefectos. La contraseña es "Diente de león, escama de serpiente, pezuña de águila, pelo de tejón" —Peter empezó a repetirlo por lo bajo para que no se le olvidase. Luego agarró el mapa y salió corriendo.

—Nosotros tres vamos a buscar sangre en la enfermería —James metió el libro en la mochila, se la puso y los tres salieron corriendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Peter iba a toda velocidad por los pasillos repitiendo una y otra vez "Diente de león, escama de serpiente, pezuña de águila, pelo de tejón". Vio el Mapa del Merodeador que indicaba que Luxabis estaba… justo detrás de él. Volteó a verlo.

—¿Para qué me buscas? —preguntó con Jean-Louis en brazos. Peter no se puso a pensar el hecho de que él nunca le había dicho que le buscaba.

—Necesitamos llevar a Jean-Louis a la bañera de los prefectos que Remus, Sirius y James van a llenar de sangre para poder quitarle la maldición —dijo muy rápidamente.

—OK, tranquilo, niño. Vamos rápido.

--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
